


A New Threat Rises

by BritishAssassin



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishAssassin/pseuds/BritishAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a brief moment everything seemed perfect, London enjoyed peace. But a new threat rises which will threaten the Assassins and their protection of London. </p><p>I do not own Assassin's Creed, It belongs to Ubisoft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So, before you read I just want to say hi and tell you something about this story.  
> This first part is like a taster to see whether you guys like the premise of the story. I haven't got a full plan for the story yet but if you guys like it then I will finalise the plan. So please comment!!! :D  
> Also, I am in my last year at university and my final deadlines are approaching fast! I will have to put my Uni work first so there could be delays between chapters so apologies in advance!!!!! 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this story!  
> -BritishAssassin

Evie straightened up panting and looked down at the man she had just killed. The young man lay motionless on the floor; Evie would have felt sorry for the man if he had not just to kill her. Her body was on fire as her injuries protested at her actions. Her head was pounding from where the man had smashed her head into the wall. Upon placing a head against her head she found that her head was bleeding, quite badly. The blood was sticky her loose hair to the side of her face. The nearby wall was also covered in blood. There was no one in the house apart from her and the dead man. This was her opportunity to escape. She been captured and kept in this house for over two months and this was the only opportunity she had had to escape. Her captors had been very good at locking her up and chaining her hands and feet together as they knew she was an Assassin. But the man she had just killed was new and had been foolish enough to not chain her and leave the key to her cell in his pocket which had given her the opportunity to get out. Evie stumbled towards the stairs, she has been weakened by her imprisonment as her captors had barely fed her and the only water she had been given had been dirty. She had been stripped of her Assassin’s robes had only been left with her thin grey vest top and three quarter length trousers, her feet were bare. Her captors had regularly beaten her, sometimes using knifes, so her exposed skin was covered in cuts and bruises which varied in seriousness. Evie reached the top of the stairs but a noise stopped her. The clattering of hooves had reached her ears. Her captors had returned, she had to get of here and fast. Turning she saw a nearby window, she would have to jump out of it. Hurrying over to it she pushed the window open and leapt out of it. Evie stretched her hand out to break the fall as she would normally do but her weaken body was not prepared to deal with the impact. Evie felt a ripping sensation in her right arm before pain erupted from it. She let out a low moan of pain but there was no time to soothe her injury she had to move. Getting to her feet she sprinted away.

The house she had been kept in was in the middle of nowhere. It was in an isolated area outside of London, the house was protected by trees which obscured the view making it hard to spot. Evie ran into the trees, running as fast as her weaken state would allow. The trees would stop her captors spotting her but she had to keep moving as her captors would most likely check the woods for her. Although her body was screaming at her to stop running she could not stop. She would not allow herself to be recaptured. Why she had been she did not know and had never been told. She ran out of the other side of the woods, in the distance she could she a town. If she got there she should be able find out where she was and how to get back to London. A quick look over her shoulder told her that at the moment there was nobody following her. She could see the town in the distance but it seemed to be coming no closer. But she did not slow her pace she had to get back. Back to London. Back to her brother.

After what seemed like a age she made it. The town turned out to be a small market town, people wondered about getting on with their day. A few carriages trundled past, the drivers looking at Evie as they past. Passers-by gave Evie looks as they past, not surprising to first see a women wearing trousers and two see her covered in blood. Evie panted heavily, slowing her pace to walk. She took the opportunity to look at her injured arm. It was rapidly turning purple round her wrist, but as far as she was aware she had not broken it. Her head was still pounding and she could see feel the blood escaping from the cut on her head. She stumbled through the town, trying to find a way to get to London. Without knowing it Evie stumbled into someone.

“I do say Miss look where you’re going.”

The man was going to say more but he caught a look at the woman. She was covered in cuts and bruises, her clothes were stained with a mixture of dirt and blood. There was a large cut off the side of her head which was bleeding.

“Miss? Miss? Miss are you alright?”

Evie looked up at the man, he was not one of her captors.

“Where am I?” She asked.

“Wokingham, Miss.” The man replied, looking at her with a concerned expression. 

“How can I get to London? I have to get back to London.”

“You can get the train but you need help Miss. You’re bleeding.”

“No, I need to get to London.”

The man looked at the woman, she seemed determined. Slowly, he nodded and mentioned her to follow him. The man led her up the street and towards the station. He kept glancing back at the woman following him; he did not know what had happened to her but wanted to help her. Taking in her appearance it appeared that she must be running away from something bad. The train station came into view, leading the woman on to the platform. A train was just about to pull into the station. The man turned to face Evie.

“This train will go to London; the last carriages are cargo carriages so you should be able to sneak into them and not get seen.”

“Thank you.”

"Are you sure you will be ok, Miss?"

"Yes I will, but please if anyone asked I was never here." 

The man nodded at her then watched as Evie hurried away and up the platform. The train slowed to a stop, people stepped off the train. Evie hid behind a stack of boxes waiting for the moment. As people on the platform began to get on the train a station attendant opened the door to the back carriage where the cargo was kept. The cargo was piled high which would give her plenty of cover. As the station attendant turned Evie emerged from cover and hurried into the carriages, once in there she settled herself behind the cargo. A couple of boxes were placed into the carriage before the door to the carriage slammed shut. The train whistled and lurched slightly as it pulled out from the station. Evie placed a hand against her head again, the cut was still bleeding. Letting out a sigh she shrank back against the boxes, she was hurting all over. The train was gathering speed and Evie swore that she heard men shouting for the train to stop. But the train had gathered to much speed for it to too, which was a relief. Resting her injured arm against her she closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would come to her.

* * *

The train came to sudden stop. Evie let out a small groan; she had not slept as she had hoped. Exhaustion was threading to overwhelm her but she had to ignore it. She had to find her brother. An announcer on the platform called out the train had arrived at Victoria Station. The sounds of other trains and the chatter of people reach her ears. Behind her the door to the carriage open and the train attendants began unloading the train. Evie waited and when her chance came she dashed out of the carriage and into the crowd. The rich Londoners gave her looks as she hurried past but she ignored them, nothing mattered now but finding Jacob. Evie made her way down the stairs to the exit, where she emerged onto a street in Westminster. Exhaustion was hitting her affected her movements as just as she made it out onto the street Evie tripped and fell to the ground.

“Oh my. Look at that creature, what has she been doing.”

“Crawling in the dirt by the looks of things, Charles.”

"Let us not linger here Elizabeth, we might catch something."

The couple walked past, not before Charles had given Evie a kick. Evie pushed herself into a sitting position and threw the couple a weak glare. Stumbling back to her feet she set off. She tried to use her Eagle Vision to locate Jacob but her exhaustion and head injury were making it impossible to maintain it. Some of the Londoners commented on her appearance as she passed but no one stopped to help her. Evie was losing track of her senses, she somehow walked to Big Ben but she was not sure how she had done it. Her vision was blurring and she started to stumble. She was aware of carriages having to swerve to avoid her. She stopped unable to take another step. A figure was approaching her; the figure appeared to be wearing a hat. The world darkened for a moment and then blossomed into a blurry image, someone was above her looking at her. Evie was vaguely aware that she was on the ground, how she had got there, she did not know. Who was above her, she did not know. Friend or foe, she did not know. Blinking a couple of times she tried to focus on the person's face to try and recognise who it was, but it was in vain. The darkness engulfed her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing Evie knew was that she was inside a carriage which was moving and that someone had wrapped her up in something. But before she could open her eyes to investigate the darkness engulfed her again. When the darkness next freed her she was lying on something soft. Someone was above her, talking to her and had hold of her right arm. But once again before she could investigate further the darkness pulled her back under. This time she would not emerge from the darkness for a while.

* * *

 

 

Jacob let out a sigh and slouched in the armchair he was sitting on; his gaze did not leave the figure in the bed. His sister had been asleep for a little over a day now and apart from the occasion stir she had not woken. Her injuries were not serious but what was clear was that she was exhausted and weakened from her capture. He’d known she’d been captured for the past two months and had spent every waking moment trying to find her. Along with looking for Evie he had also been trying to maintain control over London. The Blighters were back in full force having retaken boroughs from the Rooks. Whilst the Rooks still controlled the majority of London the Blighters were becoming a real threat. Jacob was brought out of his thinking when Evie moved, but as it turned out she was still not awake. She merely took a shaky breath as she fell back into slumber. The door to the room opened, Florence Nightingale came quietly in. She was carrying a tray with two glasses of water which she gently placed on the bedside table before placing a hand to Evie’s forehead.

“She’s going to be alright, isn’t she?” Jacob asked, anxiety crept into his voice without his permission.

Florence nodded, retracting her hand from the elder twin’s forehead, “Her injuries are not serious, there are just many of them. I’d say that she has not been fed properly for a while but mostly she’s exhausted. Her body is weak and needs to rest.”

“Thank you Miss Nightingale. Thank you for helping us.”

Florence smiled, “It’s the least I can do after your sister helped me.”

Jacob returned the smile before he turned his attention back to his twin as Florence quietly left the room. Evie shifted slightly in her sleep and her unbandaged wrist came into view. A purple mark had appeared around her wrist which Jacob had not noticed before. Moving to sit on the side of the bed he gently took hold of her wrist to examine the bruise. It encircled her wrist, she had been bound. Jacob also found similar bruises on her ankles. This was why she’d been gone for two months. Both twins were capable of escaping being captured but when both their hands and feet were bound it would make it very difficult. Jacob brushed a few fallen strands of hair out of his sister’s face, as he did his hand caught the long cut along her hairline but thankfully it did not start to bleed. It had taken a while to stop the cut from bleeding; Jacob remembered the amount of blood that had clung to the side of her face.  How she’d managed to hold on to consciousness whilst losing that much blood was incredible. He held on to his sister’s hand and his gazed focused on a spot near to the nearby window where he lost himself in his thoughts. He remembered her state when he found her.

She been like a ghost staring in the middle of the road. The Londoners around her had been too scared to approach her. Jacob remembered how he'd been out to try and find her that day. He'd gone to Big Ben to try and draw up a plan when he'd spotted her. He had hoped that she would recognise him as he approached but she did not, she just stood in the road. Then out of nowhere she fell, dropped like a stone. He rushed to catch her but did not reach her in time. She was covered blood. Blood flowed from the wound on her head like the Thames. Evie had opened her eyes breifly but Jacob knew that she did not recognise him. Not a moment later she went limp in his arms. She looked to fragile, lying in his arms, like if someone even touched her then she'd break. The people around them gawped and he'd told rudely them to back off. He'd taken off his coat, wrapped her gently in it before lifting her into his arms and hurried away.

Jacob shivered, but it was all fine now. Evie was here. She would be fine. Now he had his twin back he could drive the Blighters out of London. They could no longer threaten him, they had nothing to threaten him with. The ball was in Jacob's court. As soon as Evie recovered they would confront the Blighters. They would not be able to stand up to the both of them, they were just too powerful together. Nobody in their right minds would mess with the Frye Twins. Evie’s fingers twitched and Jacob snapped his attention back to his twin. Her brow was furrowed and the skin at the corners of her eyes pulled as conscious slowly returned to her. He waited as Evie opened her eyes. She closed them again for a couple of seconds before opening them once more. Jacob watched as her eyes travelled around the room for a moment before they found Jacob. The twins just looked at each other for a moment, neither saying a word. But slowly, in sync with one another, a smile crept on to their faces. Jacob leant forward and planted a kiss on her forehead, before wrapping his arms around her. He felt Evie return the hug albeit weakly.  After a few moments they broke apart, smiles still on their faces. Whilst Jacob sat back in his chair, Evie carefully sat up right looking a little more disorientated than anything else.

“You look terrible.” Jacob teased.

Evie gave him a weak glare, “You look like a moron.”

“Ah, there she is!” Jacob grinned at her.

Evie rolled her eyes weakly. She repositioned her right arm on her chest; it throbbed slightly but nothing more. She could see that her wrist was bandaged, apart from that and some nausea she felt alright.

“Where were you?” Jacob asked, “I looked all over London for you.”

“I wasn’t in London.” Evie said, shifting slightly, “I was outside London, a place called Wokingham.”

Jacob scowled, “Damn Blighters. They're clever, no wonder I couldn't find you.”

Evie looked at Jacob, a confused expression on her face. The Blighters? But they had got rid of the Blighters; the Rooks had driven them out of London. Or at least that’s what she’d thought. Seeing the look on his sister’s face, Jacob began to explain. He told her about how the Blighters has used her as blackmail and retaken some of the boroughs from the Rooks.

“But the Blighters are gone?” Evie asked.

“That’s what I thought but they’re back.” Jacob replied, “They seemed to be better trained now, they fight more like a unit. It took us by surprise which is why we lost the territory.”

Evie didn’t say anything, she was unsure what to say but she knew that they had to drive the Blighters out just like they had before. Before she could say anything the door to the room burst open and a man wearing green shirt sprinted into the room.

“Boss.” The Rook said, “The Blighters are in Westminster, they’re trying to take over the borough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay!   
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob cracked his neck and stretched his arms, warming his muscles up. Around him the Rooks where gathering, preparing themselves for the upcoming fight. He watched as some of the Rooks blocked the road behind them and to the left and right. The last thing they needed would be for the Blighters to come behind them during the fight. As he watched he heard someone approached him from behind and place a hand on his back. Looking over he saw his twin behind him. Evie had insisted on coming despite her current state. She was wearing Jacob’s coat and had pulled the hood up. She was still pale, making the bruises stand out and she looked tired but she was determined to be with her brother. Her appearance had also given a boast to the morale of the Rooks. They had known that Miss Frye had been captured so her presence gave them a boast, the belief that things would turn around. That they would defeat the Blighters.

“It’s going to be a tough fight Evie.” Jacob said, turning to look at his sister.

“You can do this Jacob, just work together with the Rooks.”

Jacob didn’t reply, he was not entirely sure whether they would win this.

“And don’t die.” Evie added a weak smirk on her bruised face.

A smile appeared on Jacob’s face and he rolled his eyes at her. Jacob allowed a chuckle to escape and Evie smiled at him. But this moment between the twins vanished as quickly as it came. The smile vanished from Evie’s face and she stumbled, her strength was wavering. Jacob was quick to grab her arm to prevent her falling and when Evie grabbed his shoulder,Jacob moved his arm around her waist to better support her.  

“You shouldn’t have come Evie, you’re still recovering.”

“No, I’m fine…”

Evie trailed off and Jacob knew her strength was fading as she was relying heavily on him to stay upright. With Evie leaning heavily on him, he supported her over to an entrance to an alleyway and carefully helped her to sit. He could see her face clearly now, her skin was deadly pale. She looked very unwell, she shouldn’t have come but there was nothing they can do about it now. The Rooks were calling to Jacob; the Blighters had been seen approaching. After getting his sister’s word that she would not move he left her side to join his gang. The Rooks were crackling their knuckles and warming their muscles up, preparing for the fight. Jacob was about to rally the Rooks when he heard someone behind him again. He expected to see his stubborn sister when he turned but instead he saw Henry Green.

“I just heard Jacob,” Henry panted, apparently he sprinted all the way here, “What can I do to help?”

Green wasn’t the best fighter but the fact he’d turned up to help said a lot. One more man in the fight wouldn’t hurt but a sudden thought crossed his mind.

“Greenie.” Jacob said an odd tone to his voice.

Henry, naturally, looked a bit alarmed by Jacob’s tone. He was not sure what Jacob was thinking or implying with his tone of voice but he was about to find out.

Jacob pointed to the alley, “I need you in that alley, and you will find my sister there.”

Henry made to speak but Jacob cut him off; “I’ll explain later. Evie’s injured and weak but she insisted on coming. I need you to stay with her and if this fight gets too out of hand, which I imagine it will, get her to safety. She’ll protest but you must keep her safe. The Blighters have already taken her once; they will not have her again.”

Henry’s face was a picture as he processed the information he had just received. Only an hour ago he’d been searching for Miss Frye and now she was only a matter of metres away. It was a sign. Miss Frye’s reappearance was a sign that the tide was changing, meaning they would defeat the Blighters.

Jacob could see Green’s thought process as it was written on his facial expressions. He was willing Green to stop looking so confused and go to Evie. He could hear from the Rooks that Blighters were close and Green was still staring at him. Jacob had just opened his mouth to speak when Green suddenly pulled himself together and hurried into the alleyway. Rolling his eyes as lover boy entered the alley Jacob turned to rally his Rooks for the fight.

* * *

 

A tall, muscular man with an unkind face stood a short way away from the fight. His dark eyes watching intently as the two gangs battled. His eyes narrowed as he spotted the infamous leader of the Rooks. Jacob Frye. He observed how he cut down one of the Blighters with an arrogance smirk on his face. Oh how he wished he could wipe that smirk off his face but the time was not yet right. From this distance it was difficult to see who was winning the fight but from what he could see it was possible that the Rooks had the edge. This was not allowed, the Rooks must not be allowed to win. As the man watched the fight another man came running over.

“Sir, the Rooks are fighting well.” The man said, “Something is encouraging them to fight.”

“Not something.” The taller man said, “Someone.”

When the smaller man looked confused the taller man continued;

“Mister Frye and the Rooks have been reunited with Miss Frye. She escaped a couple of days ago and came to London as I knew she would.”

“So her reappearance is like morale boast for them.” The smaller man stated.

The taller man nodded, “Exactly but we cannot let them retake the territory with this new found morale.”

“So what do we do, sir?”

“We kill Miss Frye.”  He stated, “With her dead, her brother will become reckless in his revenge making it easier to kill him and end the Rooks.”

* * *

The fight was a close one but it was the Rooks that were victorious. They jeered and called abuse at the Blighters as they retreated. Jacob smirked as he watching the withdrawing Blighters. Things were turning around for them. Looking at the alley he saw Green and his sister standing there. Evie was looked as white as sheet. She had pulled the hood of Jacob’s jacket down and her loose hair was blowing slightly in the wind. She was holding to the wall and Henry to stay upright, she looked like she could faint at any moment but for now she was alert.  Turning to his Rooks he called them to order.

“Good work lads, we have done well today but we mustn’t linger the bobbies will turn up soon and we must make ourselves scarce. Drinks are on me tonight on the train!”

There was a cheer of approval from the Rooks before they hurried away.  Jacob motioned to Henry and Evie to follow him. They had to clamber over the barricade that the Rooks had made; being as there was no time to disassemble them. But this proved difficult as Evie was in no state to climb over the barricade. Jacob jumped down on the other side of the barricade; he could hear the police approaching. They needed to get away from here. Turning to Evie, who was being held up by Henry, he held out a hand to her. When she took it he pulled her arm around his shoulder, Evie understood what Jacob was doing and allowed him to lift her into his arms. Henry hurried past them and flagged down a carriage for them. With Evie safely inside the carriage Jacob took the reins from Henry and spurred the horse.

“How did you find her Jacob?” Henry asked, “We’ve been looking for her for two months.”

“I found her in Westminster, I was out looking for her and there she was. She collapsed and I took her to Florence Nightingale and when she woke she told me that she had not been held in London. That’s why we couldn’t find her.”

“The Blighters are not going to be happy when they find out where she is.” Henry stated. "We have to keep that knowledge from them."

“They will know that she’s with us, Green. Where else would she go?”

Henry didn’t respond. Jacob had a point; it would have been obvious where Evie would go as like Jacob had said... where else would she go? The question was now, would the Blighters try to get Evie back? Jacob drove them across the Thames and to Waterloo Station where they knew that the train would be waiting for them. Henry jumped down and hurried into the station while Jacob opened the carriage to get his twin out. He found Evie barely conscious, sheer exhaustion was pulling her into the darkness. She managed to hold on to consciousness long enough allowed Jacob to get her out the carriage and lift her into his arms again. Jacob felt her go limp in his arms, securing his hold on her he hurried into the station and on to the train. Once abroad Jacob laid Evie down on her bed, before flopping down in the armchair. They may have won this fight, but Jacob knew that there was still a long way to go and Jacob suspected that the Blighters had more tricks up their sleeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long delay! I have been busy, finally finished university which is good and odd at the same time!   
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob would not admit this to her face he had to admire how quickly Evie bounced back from injury. Not three days after the Blighter’s attack on Westminster Evie was strong enough to resume her duties. She did, however, still bear the effects of her imprisonment as the bruises had yet to heal and her injured wrist was recovering and not quite there yet. But she refused to allow her injuries to stop her aiding her brother and also ignored Jacob’s suggestions that she should allow herself more time to recover.  So, despite her brother’s protest she had left the train that morning to track down the Blighters. She started her search in The Strand, a borough that the Blighters had retaken from the Rooks a few weeks ago, and after several hours she eventually found herself hanging off the side of the building watching a large group of Blighters. They seemed to be sparring with each other. There was one man walking round barking orders at the sparring Blighters. Evie had been climbing up the side of the building before she had spotted the Blighters so she’d stopped to watch them. Deciding to get a better view of the Blighters she continued climbing up the side of the building. Pulling herself onto the rooftop, she settled herself down and watched the Blighters. All the climbing had put a strain on her injured arm; she pulled it close and concentrated on the Blighters. As she watched the sparring Blighters she saw how the Blighters were trying to stay close together while they fought. Narrowing her eyes, she continued to observe them.  

There was a building behind the sparring; it appeared to be a small warehouse. Triggering her Eagle Vision, Evie scanned the building looking for anything of interest. Her Eagle Vision picked up something in the warehouse, as far as she was aware it was something small. Although it was small if her vision had picked it up then it was worth looking at it. Moving across the rooftop she found an acceptable position to zip line across to the warehouse. Firing the rope launcher Evie leapt forwards and zipped across to the warehouse. As she pulled herself onto the roof a hiss of pain escaped her lips, her wrist was objecting to all the climbing. But she ignored it, she had more important things to do. It would be unwise for her to climb down to get to an open window as the Blighters would spot her. So she moved carefully across the roof, where she found a wooden hatch door. She knelt in front of the hatch, the corners of her coat gathered by her ankles. She hadn’t got used to her new coat yet, her original coat had been burnt by the Blighters which had been most infuriating for Evie.. she’d loved that coat. Evie had ‘acquired’ the coat she now wore from the Tower of London after she’d killed Lucy Thorne. It had appeared been previously owned by Lady Melyne. Evie had thrown her own style onto this new coat by dyeing it from white to black; she preferred this as black was less noticeable then white.

Looking at the hatch Evie tried to pull it open but as she had suspected it was locked. Pulling a throwing knife out from inside her coat she shoved it into the side of the hatch and forced the hatch open. She slipped inside the warehouse but made sure to prop the hatch open. Looking around the room Evie saw what looked like an office. There was paper everywhere along with boxes which were not doubt full of more paper. Triggering her Eagle Vision again she looked around.  A piece of paper of the nearby desk was glowing. Evie moved over to it and picked up the piece of paper. It was a map of London but there were various crosses across the map. Narrowing her eyes, she studied the map. The map was a detailed one showing all the boroughs of London and an outline of buildings. On several of the outlined buildings there were crosses which had been written on others had been scribbled out. Frowning at the map Evie pocketed it, she needed to investigate the map further but whilst standing in a hostile environment  it was probably not the best idea. As she pocketed it, another piece of paper came into the view. She was about to read the paper went the noise of approaching footsteps. Quickly shoving the paper into her pocket, Evie hurried over to the roof hatch, climbed through it and disappeared from sight. 

* * *

Jacob staggered through the crowds of people not giving any notice or apologies to the ones he knocked over. Grumpy Londoners shot comments in his direction but in his current state Jacob did not hear them. His vision was blurry and it was difficult for him to walk in a straight line. It proved even harder for him to step into the train. So, instead of stepping onto the train and into the carriage like any dignified Assassin, Jacob tripped and fell over the threshold. On the floor he heard the movement of someone else in the carriage. Footsteps approached him. A hand gripped his shoulder and gently rolled him over. The bruised face of his twin came into view. She was looking at Jacob with a concerned expression which quickly faded as she visually examined his face.

“Are you drunk?” Evie asked.

“No!” Jacob replied, a little too quickly.

 “Serious Jacob? You’re drunk?” There was disbelief and exasperation in her tone.

“I am not drunk!” Jacob insisted.

There was a pause as his sister gave him _that_ look.

“Well ok I might be a little merry.” Jacob conceded, “But I am not drunk.”

“The fact that you’re lying on your face speaks otherwise.” His twin remarked.

Jacob sat up and shook his head, attempting to stand. But his legs only wobbled before sending him back to the ground. Determined to stand, he grabbed something nearby as a support and forced himself to stand. There was a hiss emitted from his sister and the object he’d been gripping forced its way out of his grasp. It turned out that he’d grabbed Evie’s injured wrist rather then what he’d believed to be some kind of table. Jacob made a hasty apology before stumbling over to the sofa.

“What compelled you to get drunk Jacob?” Evie asked, she’d pulled her injured wrist close and was massaging it with the other hand.

“I was celebrating with the Rooks!” Jacob slurred. “We successfully prevented the Blighters trying to commandeer one of our warehouses. We then celebrated with one pint.”

“Which quickly turned into two.” Evie stated, frowning.

“It was twelve pints but that’s not the point.” Jacob interjected.

Evie rolled her eyes. Turning back to the desk she picked up a bandaged she’d pulled from the first aid bag. Slowly, gently she began to wind the bandage around her wrist. This proved a difficult task to do one handed but in Jacob’s intoxicated state it was probably not wise for him to help. While Evie was bandaging her hand, Jacob was having an intense staring contest with the ceiling. He took no notice of her bandaging her wrist or when she picked up a piece of paper from the desk behind her. Evie read the writing on the paper, her eyebrows contracting to form a frown as she read. What she read was concerning.

“This paper…” Evie addressed Jacob, “I took it from a Blighter stronghold earlier today. It’s a list of all Rook controlled warehouses in London.”

Jacob looked at Evie and frowned as she continued;

“It states the location and the contents of the warehouses. It seems almost like a hit list.” Evie looked up at Jacob, “Only us and the Rooks know about where all the warehouses are and their contents. How would the Blighters get hold of this information?”

“That’s what they call the big question.” Jacob said, frowning.

How the Blighters knew this information they did not know but they had to find out. As this was potentially problematic. Very problematic.  


	5. Chapter 5

The door to the office slammed open. A tall, muscular man with dark eyes strolled into the room, a furious expression on his face. A few men followed behind him, all looking a bit sheepish. The muscular man turned to face the other men in the room, he opened his mouth the speak but found himself too angry to speak so he took to pacing up and down the room. Occasionally he looked at the other men in the room but for the moment he said nothing.

“It can’t be explained Mr Mason, we are not sure what has happened recently.” One of the other men said, nervously, after a couple of tense minutes.

The muscular man, Mason, rounded on the other men.

“You morons have really forgotten already!” Mason snapped, “This is all down to the return of Miss Frye.”

Mason pointed at another man in the room, “I told you this last week.”

The other men in the room looked at each other. Since the return of Miss Frye, the Rooks had been able to recapture the Strand from the Blighters. Despite the Blighters superior fighters, the Rooks had somehow been able to push back against them.  There was also the situation that the Rooks had seemed to know where the Blighters had been planning to attack and therefore gather up a suitable defence. That had to be put down to the return of Miss Frye, Mason knew that she was the more intelligent of the twins. He also knew that a certain vital piece of paper had been stolen from this office. It had to be Miss Frye who had stolen it as he seriously doubted that Mister Frye had the brain power to know how to steal. Mason turned to face one particular man in the room.

“How could _you_ let the Rooks regain the territory?”

The man looked terrified, “Sir?”

“You are a Rook Albert. You should have informed me what the Fryes were up to.”

Albert shuffled slightly, “I wasn’t able to spy on them, they had the meeting before I was able to get there. I tried to overhear something but the talk made no mention of their plans. I’m sorry.”

Mason growled before returning to his pacing. Something had to be done about the Rooks and he knew what had to be done. He stopped pacing as a thought came into his mind. If this plan then the Rooks would be history and the Blighters would once again control London, meaning  _he_ would control London.

“Miss Frye dies.” He stated. “Albert you need to locate a suitable warehouse and we will set up an ambush and there we will kill Miss Frye. But first, you must find out how the Rooks have pushed us back or this plan won't work. Do you understand?”

"Yes Sir." Albert's voice was trembling.

"You best not let me down Albert. Find out how the Rooks have been fighting so well or it will be you I  _deal_ with next."

Albert nodded, looking terrified, and hurried from the room. 

“Let’s get to work. Miss Frye will not be easy to kill, she has slipped away before. She is an Assassin so therefore highly trained which means we have to be smarter then her. Our attack must catch her off guard, that's the only way to kill the Assassin.” Mason said as he pulled out his pocket watch from his pocket, engraved on it was a cross.

A red cross.

* * *

Darkness had fallen over London, the crowds which normally filled the street had thinned. But London never stopped, there was always something going on. It was usually that when night feel the gangs of London started their work. The cover of darkness gave the gangs the cover they needed to carry out their plans. The fearsome leaders of the Rooks were well aware of this which was why they had positioned themselves of the roof of one of their warehouse by The Thames. That list of warehouses Evie had stolen from the Blighters had proven most useful. They had successful been able to protect their warehouses and stop the Blighters from taking over. The warehouse they currently sat on was next on the Blighter’s ‘hit list’ and they were determined to protect it. Jacob was sat on the roof; from the roof he would be able to spot any Blighters that were approaching. But at the moment London was still, there was no threat towards the warehouse. Jacob had his feet dangling over the edge of the roof, his eyes were scanning the roads leading up the warehouse. Next to him his sister was laying on the roof, her hood pulled up and her eyes closed. She was being propped up by the incline of the roof. Her left leg was tucked underneath her right and her arms were resting on her chest. Although her eyes were closed Jacob doubted whether she was actually asleep. They were both on high alert as it was possible that the Blighters could appear at any moment. Gang fights were not exactly easy, they were gurgling and exhausting especially when the fights had been so close together.  So both Evie and Jacob were tried but there was time to stop, the Blighters were relentless. Jacob looked over to his sister, taking in her appearance. The bruising had faded and her wrist had healed. The only injury which still remained was the line cut along her hair line, although this too was beginning to heal.

“What was it like Evie?” Jacob asked, “When you were with the Blighters?”

For a moment he thought Evie had actually fallen asleep but then she opened her eyes. She looked at him for a moment before answering.

“You’ve been captured before Jacob; you know what it’s like.”

“Yes I know but the Blighters are being so relentless lately, I just want to know how far they will go. So we know what to expect from them.”

Evie looked away, scanned the sky with her eyes as she lost herself in thought. Her brother observed the look on his twin’s face which was unreadable to him. This was rare for Jacob; he always knew what Evie was thinking. But in this case he would have to wait for her to put a voice to her thoughts.

“They would go all the way.” Evie said, after a while, “They would have killed me if I hadn’t escaped when I did.”

There was a very serious tone to her voice.

“They had me chained up... my hands and feet were chained together.” She continued, “I was stuck in the same position from days. The door had been replaced by a cage door, there was always someone guarding it.”

Evie’s gaze had become distant as she spoke. She wasn’t saying it for either of their benefit, just simply recounting what happened.

“They would attack me at least three times a day, the only water I got was dirty and they wouldn’t let me sleep. I was just left to my thoughts and my physical pain.”

The twins locked gazes, the gaze didn’t break as Evie sat up and shared a small smile. Jacob hasn’t realised but an expression had emerged on his face. One which Evie picked up on and responded to. She put her head on his shoulder.

“It’s ok, I’m back now and we will defeat the Blighters.”

Jacob smiled, slightly. There was silence between to twins for a while, neither spoke as there was nothing to say. They enjoyed the company of the other, it was when they were younger. They had been inseparable, spending all of their time together. Since they had come to London that had changed, but since they had made up the bond they had as children returned.

 

A movement caught Evie’s attention, sitting up straight again she saw someone who was dressed like one of the Rooks. But there was something suspicious about him, Evie narrowed her eyes.

“Evie? What is it?”

Jacob tried to find whatever had caught her attention, but what caught his attention was a sea of Blighters moving towards the warehouse.

Jacob swore, “Damn Blighters, I’ll alert the Rooks.”

Whilst Jacob hurried back into the warehouse, Evie raced along the rooftop. She was trying to spot the Rook but she’d lost sight of him. She would have to find that man later, first she needed to aid the Rooks in this fight.

 

In the courtyard of the warehouse Jacob stood with his rooks behind him, his kukri knife ready. Behind him the Rooks were jeering at the Blighters.

“Oi, you boys really believe that you can waltz in and take our warehouse.” Jacob sneered, “Guess what, you’ve got another thing coming.”

Jacob charged, his Rooks close on his heels. The Blighters charged as well and the two gang collided. Jacob ducked and incoming punch from a Blighters and retaliated by delivering a punch to the Blighter’s nose. The other man stumbled backwards and Jacob advanced, before the Blighter could pull out his own blade Jacob had stuck with his. The Blighter fell lifeless to the floor. Jacob straightened up and quickly glanced round. The Rooks were holding their own but Jacob could not see Evie. A Blighter charged at him whilst he looked but another quick punch stopped him. It was then that a movement above him caught his eye. He could only glance quickly as another two Blighters were charging at him. He saw Evie leaping from a rooftop to another, Jacob could not be sure what she was up to but he soon found out. As he locked in combat with two Blighters another came charging at him. He became aware of this Blighter when there was a roar from behind him but Jacob was unable to turn because of the Blighters in front of them. The roar was the approaching Blighter got louder as he got closer but then suddenly the roar turned into am almost chocked cry and Jacob heard a thud behind him. Disposing the two Blighters in front of him, Jacob turned to see the other Blighter on the ground. There was a silver knife protruding from his back, a quick glance up told Jacob what happened. Evie had positioned herself on the roof and was disposing of Blighters with her throwing knifes. She must have seen the Blighter charging at him and covered him. He gave Evie a quick thumbs up, although he doubted whether she could see it, before re-joining the fight. The fight dragged on, neither side seem to be overpowering the other. It was a gurgling fight of all involved. But the tide soon turned. Out of nowhere a Blighter charged at Jacob and punched him. It caught him off and dazed him. He fell to the ground and tried to pull himself together but his head was swimming. He could hear footsteps approaching him but he couldn’t get up, all he could do was look up at the Blighter. He tried to push himself up but his head was still spinning. As the Blighter raised his blade something jumped down on top of the Blighter. Evie had leapt from her perch on the rooftop and killed the Blighter. More Blighters tried to charge at Evie but she beat them back. Jacob managed to stumble to his feet and hurried over to aid Evie just as she recoiled slightly from a Blighter but only for a fraction of a second. With the Frye Twins working together the Blighters soon retreated from the warehouse as their resolve to stay in the fight broke.

Whilst the Rooks cheered as the Blighters retreated, Jacob looked over to see Evie making her way through the bodies of the Blighters. She seemed to be looking for someone and she seemed to have found them. Jacob reached them just as the Blighter spoke.

“We meet again Miss Frye. Last time I saw you, you were all chained up and bloodied.”

"I can't say the I share the pleasure of seeing you.” Evie stated, glaring at the man. "It seemed to tables have turned, now look who is the bloodied one."

“You luck will soon change Frye. The Boss knows that you know we have intended to strike. He knew about the list you stole. Rest assured _Evie_ that everything is about to change.”

Evie was not able to get any further answer as the lights left the Blighters eyes. So the Blighters had a new boss, they had to find out who it was. Evie straightened up and looked at Jacob. Evie had a cut above her eyebrow which was oozing blood, Jacob was sure he was in a similar state.

“Who was that Evie?”

“He was one of my captors.” She said, her gaze moving back to the man, “I knew it was only a matter of time before the Blighters caught on to the fact that we had that list.”

Jacob nodded in agreement, “It was only a matter of time Evie but I wouldn’t worry. That man said the Blighters have a new man in charge, with our skills we can track this creep down and end him.”

Evie seemed to be battling with many thoughts, Jacob could see this clearly from the look on her face. He stared at her, silently urging her to put a voice to her concerns. After a minute or so she obliged. 

“Jacob, we may have a bigger problem then that.”

Jacob frowned slightly and gave her a questioning look.

“I believe that one of the Rooks is working with the Blighters.”

Jacob stared at Evie, whilst he couldn’t not believe what she was saying but why would Evie lie. His sister had picked up on his disbelief.

"I saw him Jacob and the vision confirmed it." Evie was referring to her Eagle Vision, "If we have been betrayed from within, we must tread carefully and discover him or we risk losing control of London to the Blighters which will lead to chaos." 

"Don't stress Evie, we can sort this. We will find this traitor before anything else happens, then everything will return to normal and you can get back to flirting with Greenie."

Evie rolled her eyes and walked away. All joking aside Jacob knew that they had to discover this traitor, but the next problem was if they really had been betrayed by one of their own. Who could they trust?

 


	6. Chapter 6

The initial push back against the Blighters was crumbling. The attacks on Rook territory were coming frequently but there was no consistency in their attacks making it impossible for the Rooks to fight them off. They never knew where or when the attacks were going to be, so as hard as they tried it was near impossible to fight them back. This was partially down to the fact that the Frye twins had not been able to be in the right places at the right time. When the twin Assassins had worked together to fight back the Blighters they had been successful. But in light of the current events Evie and Jacob had agreed to separate to cover more ground with varying levels of success.  Whilst helping the Rooks Evie was just hunting for the man she had seen before the Blighter attack on the Thames warehouse. This was an area where Jacob and Evie disagreed. Whilst Evie was sure it was a Rook she had seen, Jacob wasn’t as sure and found it difficult to believe the possibility that they had been betrayed. But since the disagreement over the Piece of Eden the twins were determined not to let any disagreement come between them again.

The rain came pouring down in Lambeth as Jacob strolled up the street pulling his coat close to him. He could feel the blood trickling down from his lip and the spot over his right eye throbbed slightly. The street he was walked down seemed deserted, the occupants had long gone to bed. Just thinking about sleep made Jacob tired. He hadn’t slept in days, with the Blighters attacking at any moment it made it difficult for him to take a moment to rest. As he continued to walk down the street the silhouette of another person came into view. The person was standing close to one of the shops and from this distance Jacob could not tell whether they were admiring the items displayed in the shop window or simply trying to shelter from the rain. Jacob knew who the person would be as he had arranged to meet in this street, at this hour.

“Doing a bit of window shopping sister?”

He saw his twin turn to face him, he was sure that she had a witty comeback ready but her face fell when she saw the state he was in.

“What happened Jacob?”

“Blighters attacked our stronghold here and took it, there were too many of them to fend off.” Jacob said as he studied his sister’s appearance, “By the looks of things, you had a similar experience.”

Evie nodded, “Another warehouse attack but we were lucky, we managed to fend them off.”

“This is getting out of hand Evie, we need to put an end to this.”

“I know Jacob and I’m working on it.”

Jacob narrowed his eyes, “You still think we have been betrayed by a Rook, don’t you?”

Evie sighed, they had had this argument a few times before, “Jacob, I saw a Rook with the Blighters right before the attack on the Thames warehouse.”

“But how can you be sure Evie, it might have been the light from the streetlight made it look-”

“My vision confirmed it Jacob.” Evie interrupted, “I don’t want it to a member of the Rooks any more then you do but the fact is that I am certain in what I saw.”

“Oh so what do you suggest we go and interrogate all the Rooks? To hell with the fact we will lose control of the Rooks and-”

A loud distance bang stopped him mid-sentence. The twins gazed but they could neither see nor hear anything. The noise had defused Jacob’s tension; he did not finish what he was originally going to say. It was Evie who broke the temporary silence between them.

“You need to rest Jacob; you’ve haven’t slept in days.”

“Neither have you Evie.”

“I have work to do. I’m going to Whitechapel to continue my search.”

This made Jacob lose his cool again. He threw his hands up in exasperation.

“Fine! Go! Go and ruin the Rooks by planting your seed of doubt!”

Jacob spun round and stomped off.

“Jacob – “

“No!” Jacob turned and pointed at his twin, “You have made a mistake here Evie and when the Rooks find out they will come after you. But don’t count on me for help, this is your mess.”

With that Jacob strolled away fuming with anger. Although he trusted his sister he could not accept that a Rook would have betrayed them. As he walked away he heard Evie calling to him but he ignored her. Evie was wrong about this; she must have thought she’d seen a Rook when it was in fact a Blighter. The further he walked the more his anger dispersed and he began regretting his outburst to her, remembering the promise he’d made not to let an argument force them apart. He needed to apologise to Evie, he hadn’t meant what he said. Whist he still did not accept the possibility that a Rook could have betrayed them he knew that, despite her initial dislike to the Rooks, Evie value the Rooks and won’t be taking the possibility of a betrayal lightly. There was no way she would make an accusation against the Rooks unless she had hard evidence and she had never said that she was going to go around accusing Rooks. She had only said that she was going to investigate further. Jacob sighed, he really needed to apologise to Evie.

 

As he turned a loud clattering of hooves reached his ears. A carriage was tearing up the road, its driving cheering. Jacob narrowed his eyes as he recognised the symbol of the Blighters painted on the carriage. One of the Blighters aboard the carriage had recognised Jacob.

“Look! Look boys, it’s the other one. Get him!”

The Blighter’s companions roared in agreement. The driver spurred the horse on whilst the others drew them weapons, yelling abuse at the Leader of the Rooks. Jacob blew his on blade and braced himself for the Blighters. The carriage drew close and the Blighters leapt from the carriage, charging at Jacob. Jacob counter-charged deflecting a strike from the nearest Blighter and delivered a strike of his own. The Blighter fell to the ground, whilst the other two yelled in anger. Normally, Jacob could take down two Blighters without breaking a sweat but these two, like all the others, were difficult to take down. The Blighters were surprising Jacob with their strikes, trying to force Jacob to move in a way which would expose a weakness to the other Blighter who would then try to exploit that weakness. But Jacob would not allow that, he deflect each and every blow. Eventually he managed to dispose of both Blighters. Panting slightly, Jacob straightened up. Wiping the blood off his blade he gazed at the fallen Blighters. The carriage they had arrived in had disappeared, the horse having been spoked by all the commotion. Jacob had to wonder where the Blighters had come from, the streets were deserted. _Well, at least they attacked me and not some poor passer-by,_ Jacob mused. As he thought this, the words that the Blighter had said before the fight came back to him.

_‘Look! Look boys, it’s the other one. Get him!’_

Jacob mulled over the words for a few moments before panic filled him. The Blighters had said the _other_ one. It was no secret the bond he and Evie shared and the Blighters knew about this. Jacob spun on the spot and tore back up the street with a shout.

“EVIE!”

* * *

Mason smirked as he gazed over Lambeth’s skyline from the top of the rooftop. He was content, all his plans were coming together. The Rooks were suffering loss of territory and their defences were faltering. It would not be long now, soon Mason would be the conqueror of London. He would be the one who had destroyed the Assassin presence in London. Then he would finally show those Templars that they should never had abandoned him. They called him power hungry, obsessed with power but look at what he had achieved. Behind him another man had climbed up onto the rooftop and was making his way towards Mason.

“Sir, you might want to see this.”

The man pointed to two people standing on the street. Mason gazed at the two people and smirked. The Fryes. From what Mason could see them seemed to be arguing and from what he could just about hear, they were arguing over a Rook.

“I must admit Davies I underestimated Miss Frye a little.” Mason said, smirk still on his face, “I did not think she would catch on to our little Rook traitor, but Albert had suspected that she’d seen him when we attacked the Thames.”

“Where is Albert?” Davies asked.

“He is busying preparing for Miss Frye’s death. I advised him to be careful, he knows Miss Frye hunts him.” Mason paused for a moment, before continuing, “I must admit this situation right here is an opportunity. Kill two birds with one stone.”

Davies looked at Mason and a similar smirk worked its way onto his face.

“I have a couple of lads nearby.”

Mason looked at Davies;

“Let’s go.”

Mason and Davies clambered down from the building they’d been standing on. Davies led the way to the awaiting carriage, where two other Blighters were waiting. Climbing into the carriage, the driver spurred the horse. Mason positioned himself by the door to the carriage, he pushed the door open ready to jump. He saw Miss Frye coming into view, she was alone and not looking at the carriage. Perfect.

 

Evie had been staring after Jacob when she heard a clattering of hooves behind her. Turning she saw a red carriage tearing up the street heading directly towards her. Evie flung herself out of the way of the oncoming carriage, which missed her by mere inches, and crashed the ground. She’d barely rolled onto her back when someone jumped on top of her. Her attacker attempted to straddle her to pin her to the ground. But she was not going to allow this, using her left hand, which hosted her gauntlet, Evie slammed her fist into the side of her attacker’s head. Her attacked recoiled and Evie managed to throw the man off him and get to her feet, drawing her cane sword out.

“Good Evening Miss Frye.” The man said, getting to his feet which putting a hand gingerly the side of his head.

Evie recognised the attacker as another one of her previous captors. Mason drew out his on blade for a moment the two circled each other like lions preparing to strike.

“How do you find London on your return, Miss Frye?”

“There are certain more of _your_ lot in London.” Evie said, not taking her eyes off the man.

“Yes my Blighters are pretty powerful, aren’t they?”

Mason chose that moment to strike, he aimed low but Evie deflected his strike and delivered a hard punch to the face.

“ _Your_ Blighters?” Evie questioned, as she struck out with an attack of her own.

“Oh so you haven’t worked out why the Blighters listen to me? Why whilst you were a prisoner they answered to me and only me?”

Mason deflected the incoming blade and took advantage of the momentary opening to strike Evie across the face with his free hand. Evie was momentarily knocked off balance but she regained her balance. Before Mason could react she strike with her blade, focusing Mason’s attention on the blade rather than her. As she struck Evie took side step and kicked the side of Mason’s left knee, knocking him off balance.

“So you are the new leader of the Blighters.” Evie commented, ducking an incoming fist.

“Really Miss Frye, as an Assassin I would have expected you to have worked that out already.”

As Mason swung his blade, his pocket watch emerged from underneath his coat and the red cross came into view, Evie did not miss this. With her new understanding of this man she pushed harder with her attacks.

“You’re right, I should have known but I do now. I also know that you are a Templar.”

“Very well deduced Miss Frye. But you are once again wrong.” Mason’s blade caught Evie’s upper arm and she recoiled as he advanced, “The Templars abandoned me and my plan to recapture London from you Assassins. They underestimated the great James Mason but look at me now, about to kill the Master Assassin Evie Frye.”

Mason swung his fist again and smacked Evie across her nose, making it bleed. Evie retaliated by deflecting his blade and using her hidden blade to strike Mason’s exposed flank. The ex-Templar growled and lashed out again. As Miss Frye span to try and strike again, Mason grabbed her by the hair and pushed her against one of the shops windows. He felt her try to free herself but before she could do anything Mason forced her head backwards, breaking the glass of the window. Glass rained down on Evie, who shut her eyes. Still holding her by the hair, Mason pulled Miss Frye away from the window and threw her to the ground. Evie backed up, trying to gain enough room to stand and strike back. But Mason would not allow this, kicking his opponents sword away he grabbed her by the neck. Gripping her tightly he dragged her to the side of the street and pinned her against the wall. Tightening his grip on her delicate neck Mason sneered at the helpless Assassin.

“How does it feel Miss Frye? To be seconds away from death. You Assassin think you are untouchable, but guess what you are just as human as the rest of us. You die just like the rest of us and once you’re dead I will seize London from you. I will control London and there is nothing you can do to stop me. We are too powerful.”

Evie’s vision was blurred as she was slowly suffocated. She could feel Mason’s fingers tight around her throat, felt his nails digging into her skin. Memories of the vault and Starrick came back to her. But this time there was no Jacob, no Henry to save her. Lights popped and her visions began to darken, the end was coming. But a last thought came to her, an idea which might save her. With the serve lack of oxygen her limbs felt detached from her and no longer under her control. She vaguely heard the sound of her hidden blade extending, hardly felt her left arm move. But then there was a yell from Mason and the pressure around her neck disappeared. Mason had let go off her but his nails dragged across her neck as he let her go. Mason grabbed his bleeding arm as Miss Frye crumpled into the muddy ground. Despite the fact Miss Frye had just stabbed him deep into his arm he had weakened her so she would not put up any more fight. Keeping his injured arm close he picked up his blade. But before he could strike he heard a shout of;

“EVIE!”

This was followed by approaching footsteps. Swearing Mason ran, they would have to stick to the original plan to kill Miss Frye. As he ran he mused that even though he had failed to kill Miss Frye tonight, if they acted on the original plan in the next few days she would still be weak which would make things a lot easier. Mason smirked as he rounded a corner and disappeared from sight. 

* * *

Jacob slowed to a stop, he had arrived back at where he’d met Evie but she was nowhere to be seen. He hurried on, if the Blighters had attacked him they must had got Evie as well. She had to be nearby. He was so focused on finding Evie he did not notice what was under his feet until he stepped on something and tripped. Swearing loudly Jacob got back to his feet and turned to see what he had fallen on. It was a cane sword…. Evie’s cane sword. She musut be close. Placing the cane sword safely inside his coat Jacob gazed around for any more clues. His eyes caught the glittering of broken glass on the ground and a hole in a shop window. Some pieces of glass were stained by blood. Someone had clearly fought here. As Jacob took a few more steps the sound of chocked coughing reaching his ears. Looking in the direction of the sound he saw Evie. She was lying in mud, weakly attempting to push herself upright. She was coughing harshly and her breathing sounded raspy. Her hair was rapidly collapsing suggesting she’d been pulled by the hair. Jacob’s concern grew as he saw that there was blood sticking her hair, she must have been the one who’d been forced through that window. His theory was confirmed when he caught a glimpse of her face which was littered in various cuts. He then saw the bloody scratches along her neck and the marks which where rapidly turning purple. Someone had tried to strangle her.

“Evie!”

Hurrying over Jacob pulled Evie to her feet, pulling on of her arms around his shoulders.

“We need to get out of here, Evie. Let’s get back to the train.”

Evie made no comment, words failed her as she could not stop coughing. Jacob supported her away up the street but they had only taken a few steps when a voice behind them said;

“And, where do you think you two are going?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a long chapter! Sorry!!   
> Well, I hope it was worth it's length!


	7. Chapter 7

For a brief moment it could be said that Jacob might have panicked when he heard the voice behind them, although he’d never admit to panicking. He couldn’t help but think that the person behind them was not a friend to them, which presented the problem of defending themselves. Both of them were exhausted and Evie was temporarily of out action. But when Jacob turned around he let out a sigh of relief.

“Freddy! What can we do for you?”

Sergeant Abberline had to stop himself rolling his eyes at Jacob. He tried in vain to stop Jacob calling him ‘Freddy’. Abberline took in the appearance of both twins. Jacob was sporting a bleeding lip and an impressive lump over his right eye. As for Miss Frye she seemed in worse state, she was covered in cuts. There were angry, bleeding scratch marks on her neck accompanied by rapidly turning purple fingers marks. She looked quite disorientated, Abberline doubted she was aware of his presence.

“What have you been doing?”

“That all depends on your definition of doing.” Jacob replied, a mischievous grin on his face.

“Jacob, this is serious. There are violent attacks happening all over London even now there are some right happening. So, what are you and the Rooks doing?”

“Think that’s a question for the Blighters Freddy, we’re just protecting our territory.”  Jacob said, readjusting his grip on Evie.

“So the three dead men back there,” Abberline gestured over his shoulder, “wasn’t down to you?”

“Well yes, those three were down to me but they started it. Those three attacked me!”

Abberline glanced at Miss Frye hoping that she’d make a comment on what happened but she still seemed disorientated.

“Jacob. Whatever is happening needs to stop, innocent people are getting caught up in this mess. I should arrest you both right now on charges of murder.”

“It’s the Blighters you need to arrest, they are the aggressors. They kidnapped Evie and held her for over two months. We are only defending ourselves and trying to protect the people of London. Give us time Freddy, we are working on getting rid of them.”

Abberline let out a sigh casting his eyes over the street. He could see the distance bodies on the ground and the broken window.

“I can’t cover for you for long Mister Frye, you have to get this sorted.” Abberline conceded. “You had best get out of here, there will be more policemen here soon.”

Jacob gave Abberline a mock salute before turning and making his way up the street, still supporting Evie. Abberline watched the pair leave thinking over how he could possible try to cover their tracks. The Police were aware that the violence across the city was being caused by rival gangs. Although the other policemen didn’t know about the Fryes, Abberline was no sure how long he could keep it that way. As he turned away Abberline saw Jacob lifting his sister into his arms, he was not sure how he was going to cover their tracks but he had to try.

* * *

“I’m fine Jacob.” Evie said, her voice rather hoarse.

“I beg to differ sister.” Jacob replied.

“Jacob please.”

Jacob ignored his sister’s request and continued to hurry up the stairs to the station with Evie still in his arms. He’d carried her from where she’d been attacked to the station.  It had when they’d been about half way to the station that Evie had become alert once again. She had since made a number of requests to be put down but Jacob was ignoring her. Despite her requests, she had made no movement to be put down. Londoners walking past the twins gave them odd looks, it was quite peculiar sight to see. Jacob could hear comments coming from other people on the station but he ignored them. Pausing for a moment Jacob looked up and down the station, but the train was not there. Returning Evie to her feet he led her over to a secluded corner of the platform. Underneath the stairs Evie sank to the floor and placed a hand to the back of her head whilst Jacob kept glancing round the corner for the train. Pulling her hand away from her head with a hiss Evie saw blood clinging to her glove. Her head was still throbbing and everything she looked at was spinning. Evie was aware that she could lose consciousness at any second but she was determined not to do so. She looked up at her brother who was staring out at the platform, looking for the train.

“Jacob, I met him.”

Jacob turned round and gave his sister a questioning look.

“The leader of the Blighters, he’s the one who attacked me.” Evie stared at Jacob, “He’s a Templar Jacob. Well, he was a one but seems to have been kicked out.”

“That’s how they knew we’re Assassin. Why you weren’t about to get away from them for months? Why the Blighters have got better at fighting? It all fits Evie!”

Jacob began to pace up and down in front of his sister. His mind was racing, knowing that the man was a Templar would make things easier. They knew how to deal with Templars. But the man being a Templar did present that problem that if the Blighters gained too much territory that could bring the Templar order back to London, meaning they would have to drive the Templars out all over again.

“What’s his name Evie?”

“James Mason.”

A grin spread across Jacob’s face and he resumed his pacing. It was only when he had the familiar sound of the train’s whistle that Jacob stopped pacing. Looking around he saw the train pulling into the station. Jacob offered a hand to his sister, who accepted it, and help her to her feet. Evie tried to walk unaided but with her spinning head she had to rely on Jacob for support to stay up right. Once abroad the train Evie retreated to her carriage whilst Jacob hurried through the train to gather some first aid supplies. When Jacob hurried back to re-join Evie he passed a rather confused Henry Green.

“Jacob? What’s happened?”

Jacob stopped and looked at Henry, “The Blighters attacked us, in Lambeth. Evie was attacked by the new Blighter leader whose an ex-Templar by the name of James Mason.”

Green paused before speaking, “I’ve never heard of James Mason. I will look into it, see what my spies can find out.”

Jacob nodded and turned to go but Henry spoke again.

“Is Miss Frye alright?”

 Jacob gave Henry a look, half way been a smirk and teasing, “She was forced through a window and nearly strangled but she’s fine.”

Henry looked concerned but said no more as Jacob left the carriage. In the other carriage, Jacob found Evie sat on the edge of the bed, she’d taken her coat off and pulled off her gloves. Her hair was at great risk of falling out. She was examining the blood clinging to her skin from the wound to the back of her head.

“It’s bleeding.” Evie stated.

Jacob picked up a cloth he’d brought with him and submerged it in water.

“Take your hair out Evie, then we can stop the bleeding.”

“No, we need to get back out there. We have to find Mason.”  

Jacob rolled his eyes, moving over to his sister he expertly pulled a hair pin from Evie’s hair which consequently finally fell free of it restraints. The other hair pins dropped to the floor.  Having done Evie’s hair plenty of times before he knew which pin held her hair together.

“Uh oh, now you’ll have to tend to the wound now.” Jacob said, sarcastically.

Evie shot Jacob a glare and, begrudgingly, accepted the offered cloth from her brother. Whilst Evie placed the damp cloth to the back of her head, Jacob grabbed a nearby towel and placed it over the pillows before instructing Evie to lie down. She shot him another glare before complying. Jacob flopped into the armchair and dabbed a clean cloth to his bleeding lip. The pair sat in silence, exhaustion was threatening them both. It wasn’t clear as to how long the pair had sat in silence but when Henry came into the carriage he found both twins asleep. Jacob had slouched in the armchair and was snoring loudly. Evie was a more graceful sleeper then her twin, she had her right arm tucked under her head. Henry noticed that Evie was holding in her right arm a cloth which was reddened with blood. There was also a towel covering the pillow which had spots of blood staining it. A closer look showed Henry that there was a cut to the back of Evie’s head. Being careful not wake Evie, Henry removed the cloth from Evie’s hand before heading out of the carriage. Shutting the door quietly Henry moved into next carriage. Dropping the bloodily cloth into a nearby bucket he returned to the desk where he picked up the papers he’d previously been looking at. As he moved to the sofa there was a knock at the door. Henry saw a rather nervous looking Rook standing in the doorway. The Rook shuffled in, twisting his hat in in hands.

“I have a message….” The Rook said, “for Miss Frye.”


	8. Chapter 8

Henry looked at the Rook, there was something that he wasn’t sure about. He could not quite place his finger on what was causing him to suspect something wasn’t right. The Rook was still twisting his hat in his hands, nervously looking around the carriage.

“What is the message?” Henry asked.

“I’m sorry Mister Green I was told only to tell Miss Frye.”

Henry frowned slightly, “I’m sure you can see that this makes this very suspicious.”

“I appreciate that sir but they were insistent.”

Henry excused himself from the carriage, not before asking the Rook to wait. Moving into the next carriage he found the Frye twins still asleep. Jacob had slouched even further in the chair, so much so that he was at great risk of falling off the chair. Henry was reluctant to rouse the pair given that they had only been asleep for perhaps a few hours and he knew that they both had barely slept in days. But unfortunately whatever message that Rook wanted to deliver could only be delivered to Evie.

“Miss Frye?” Henry called. 

For a moment Evie didn’t move but just when Henry was about to call her name again, Evie opened her eyes.

“I’m sorry to wake you Miss Frye but one of the Rooks is insisting on speaking with you.”

“What does he want?” Evie replied, slowly sitting up.

“He said he has a message for you, that he could only deliver to you.”

“That’s a little suspicious.” Evie commented, putting a hand gingerly to the back of her head.

Henry nodded in agreement, he opened his mouth to speak but Jacob suddenly woke up himself up with an exceptionally loud snore. He looked rather surprised to have woken so suddenly but when he looked around at the other two occupants of the room he was quick to wipe that look from his face. His sister was wearing a half smile obviously amused by Jacob’s abrupt awakening, Henry also wore an amused expression but he was trying hard to hide it.

“What?” Jacob asked, trying to pretend that nothing had happened, “Why are you both staring at me?”

Evie hung her head, hiding her face from view, whereas Henry managed to hide his smile.

“One of the Rook has a message for Miss Frye.” Henry said, “He said he can only deliver it to her.”

Jacob frowned, that sounded very peculiar. He glanced at his twin, who was starting to pull her hair back into a bun. He could not help but feel that something wasn’t right. There was something suspicious happening here. Jacob left the room, intent on questioning the Rook, with Greenie close behind. When Jacob entered the next carriage he saw the Rook. He was still standing in the doorway looking extremely anxious. His eyes darted about the room as if he was not sure exactly where to look.

“What is going on?” Jacob asked.

“I’m sorry boss, I can only speak to Miss Frye.”

Jacob frowned, “And what could be so important that you cannot talk to me about it.”

The Rook opened his mouth to speak but the appearance of Miss Frye caught his attention. Upon seeing Miss Frye the Rook looked, if possible, even more nervous. He needed to speak to Miss Frye alone but that seemed like it would be impossible, there was no way that Mister Frye and Green were going to leave. Albert knew he was going to have act fast to lure Miss Frye away.

“Miss Frye, a man named Mason as request to see you in the Browns’ Co Warehouse.”

The twins exchanged a look, both of them were thinking the same thing. It was highly likely that this was a trap.

“I presume the next thing you are going to say is that I need to come alone.”

Albert nodded, “He said if you didn’t come then he would kill Clara.”

The lie fell off Albert’s tongue without a second thought. The lie seemed to have the intended effect the three Assassins had exchanged a look. 

“How does Mason have Clara?” Henry asked.

“I don’t know Sir, but I was told to bring Miss Frye to him or she dies.”

Henry looked at Evie, who seemed troubled. Everything about the situation was suspicious, something wasn’t right. Evie looked up at the Rook, she tried to identify the Rook with her Eagle Vision but she couldn’t. The blow to the head had made it difficult to maintain her vision which meant she could not determine whether the Rook was who he said he was. Evie glanced at her brother before replying.

“Ok, find a carriage and you can take me there.” Evie said.

She ignored the looks that both Jacob and Henry as she watched the Rook hurry from the carriage.

“Evie, are you crazy?” Jacob asked, “You can’t go alone, he tried to kill you.”

“I know that Jacob,” Evie replied, whilst checking her throwing knives, “But I managed to stab Mason in the arm he won’t be a problem.”

“You’re not going alone Evie, we are coming.”

“Jacob –”

“No, we are coming. If you plan to be stubborn about this then we won’t come in but there is no way that I am letting you go there alone.” 

Beside him Henry nodded in agreement. Evie looked as if she was going to try and insist that she went alone but seemed to back down. She nodded before turning and jumping from the train.

* * *

Albert slowed the horses to a stop outside the warehouse. Next to him Miss Frye was gazing into the warehouse with a certain expression on her face which Albert could not name.

“He’s waiting in there Miss.”

Evie said nothing. Jumping from the carriage she cautiously made her way inside the warehouse. With her Eagle Vision temporarily disabled she could not tell whether she was about to be pounced on by Blighters but at the moment she could see nothing. The warehouse itself had been abandoned some time ago. Standing in the middle of the warehouse was Mason, he looked rather impatient. Evie had to smirk went she saw a large bandage on Mason’s left arm which was turning red.

“Ah Miss Frye.” Mason said, “I was expecting you a while ago, you do take your time.”

Evie was about to reply but a movement behind Mason caught her eye. The Rook that had brought her here at entered the warehouse. For a split second she thought he was going to help but what she saw next told her otherwise. The Rook gestured behind him and the Blighters entered. There were so many that Evie knew she had no hope of fighting them off single handed.

“I knew this would be a cheap trick.” Evie said, looking at the traitorous Rook, "There was no risk to Clara. You just pretended to be a Rook to get me here."

“I was thinking you would find me out sooner Miss Frye.” Albert smirked.

Evie turned her attention back to Mason who was leering at her.

“So what happens now?” She asked, “You get your gang to do your dirty work for you.”

“You will not be leaving this warehouse alive Miss Frye.” Mason stated, “My Blighters are going to kill you.”

Evie narrowed her eyes, “Too much of a coward to kill me yourself.”

Mason’s face twisted in fury, pulling out his gun he shot at Evie. Evie had been expecting a violent response from Mason. By just tilting her head slightly to the right the bullet missed her. Behind Mason the Blighters began jeering at Evie, they were furious that she still lived. Some were drawing their weapons. Knowing what was coming next the elder Frye twin drew her cane sword and took a deep breath. Evie knew that she would not survive, with this many opponents her survival chances were very low. Time seemed to slow down as she steeled herself and accepted her fate. She knew she was going to die but she was determined to take as many of them with her as possible. The Blighters charged towards her. Evie glanced up at the ceiling, through the roof top windows she could see that the sun was starting to come out. _I’ll see you soon Father_ , Evie thought.

 

Evie deflected the first blow and swung her blade out catching the attacking Blighter’s chest. The Blighter fell to the floor as another also swung his blade. Evie managed to dispose of three more Blighters before there was a roar of furry from behind her. She only managed a quick glance over her shoulder, what she saw gave her a slim bit of hope. Jacob had entered the warehouse with a crowd of Rooks and Henry behind him. Whilst the Blighters still outnumbered them the possibility of fighting them off had increased. Jacob tore towards his sister with a terrifying expression on his face. He jumped in front of Evie and pushed her backwards which forced the Blighters to turn their attention to him and gave Evie a few seconds to catch her breath. The fight was relentless and brutal. The Blighters pushed hard and the Rook pushed back. Mason, who had hung back from the fight, was watching Miss Frye. She had been separated from her brother during the fight as the Blighters were actively forcing them to fight separately. Mason had warned his Blighters that if the Frye twins fought side by side then they would be almost unbeatable. Just as Mason was beginning to think that the Rooks might just win the fight the tide turned. A Blighter had managed to get behind Jacob Frye and struck him hard on the back of his head. Jacob dropped like a stone to the floor as a nearby Rook tore over to protect him. When Mason looked back at Miss Frye something above her caught his attention. There was a box of dynamite on the above floor her. Mason smirked as he pulled out his gun, they were going to be able to dispose of both Frye twins. The bullet burst from the end of his gun and sailed towards the dynamite. There was an ultimately bang as the upper level exploded. The nearby Blighters scattered to escape the failing metal but Miss Frye had no way to escape. Henry saw the falling metal and charged towards Evie to try and save her. But it was in vain the metal fell on top both Henry and Evie, burying them underneath. The Blighters cheered at their success whilst the Rooks withdraw knowing the fight was lost. One of the Rook pulled Jacob over his shoulder as he fled. The Blighters yelled abuse after the retreating Rooks. Albert moved overt to Mason a victorious grin on his face.

“Well Albert, this went better than expected. All three assassins are dead and London is ours for the taking.”

Albert nodded in agreement. There was no doubt about it now, London was back in Templar hands.


	9. Chapter 9

The streets were full of cheers and jeers as Blighters raced up and down proclaiming their victory. Londoners were reluctant to leave the safety of their homes, instead they watched the madness unfold from behind their windows. Those who did venture out made it clear that they would not hang around. They hurried to wherever their destination was not even stopping to acknowledge friends. The Rooks had taken shelter in their warehouses and strongholds knowing that they had a better chance of survival if they played defence. In The Mint a Rook by the name of William was becoming rather nervous. William was Jacob’s right hand man within the Rooks. When Jacob or Evie weren’t around the Rooks took orders from him. William was tall with brown hair and dark eyes. He had been the first Clinker to become a Rook and he had earned both Frye Twins’ trust fastest by proving his loyalty to them. William had come to know both twins on a personal level and therefore would do whatever it took to protect them. The twins were not just his leaders; they were his friends. Currently, he was waiting for news of the Frye Twins. He’d not heard from for a while, Jacob had given him orders yesterday to remain in The Mint and protect it. The Mint was a key strong hold for the Rooks and it was therefore vital that they maintain control of it. He was pacing up and down in the courtyard of The Mint waiting for further instructions. But he had heard that the Blighters had causing chaos throughout London. Something had happened but he did not know what. But he was about to find out. A group came running into The Mint, one of them was carrying someone over their shoulder.

“William! William! We’ve lost, the Blighters have won.”

William looked confused, “Wait, slow down. What’s happened? Where is Jacob and Evie?”

“They’re dead!” A rather panicked Rook cried, “They were killed in the Browns’ warehouse just now.”

William watched as another Rook gently lowered Jacob to the ground. In a second William knelt beside the Assassin, he refused to believe that Jacob was dead. Jacob’s face was pale and his eyes were closed. William placed two fingers against the Assassin’s throat fearing the worst. But relief flooded through William as he felt the unmistakeable signs of life pumping through Jacob. Moving his hand William placed his hand just under Jacob’s nose and could feel breath against his hand. Jacob was alive.

“Jacob is not dead.” He said, relief clear in his voice, “He’s unconscious but he is alive.”

Around him the Rooks all shared a sigh of relief. William looked around to see whether Evie had arrived or if anyone had carried her here as well.

“Now, where’s Evie?”

“She is dead, along with Mister Green.” The panicked Rook said.

“How do you know for sure?” William demanded, “You were wrong about Jacob so you might be wrong about Evie.”

The Rooks just looked at each other. Those who had been in the Mint looking at the others for answers, those who’d come back from the warehouse were avoiding the eye contact with the others. William slowly stood up looking at the surrounding Rooks waiting for them to respond.

“Well?” William insisted, after a long pause.

“Miss Frye... she...” The Rook began, “She was crushed underneath a ton of metal alongside Mister Green. We couldn’t get to her… we couldn’t get to either of them, there were Blighters everywhere we had to get out of there.”

William had to try his hardest to keep his face straight but there were so many thoughts running through his head.  He couldn't even begin to comprehend that Miss Frye was dead. What would happen now? What could they do? Jacob would go crazy when he found out the truth. Around him the Rooks were all waiting for him to tell them what they were supposed to do. At the moment he was the leader of the Rooks and the only one who could tell them what to do. There was no time for his personal feelings, there was work to be done.

“Take Jacob into the office and get a medical man to check him.” William instructed, “Send messages to all of our territory that they must double the protection, we must not lose our remaining territory.”

The Rooks hurried around to follow William’s instructions. William watched as a couple of Rooks carried the still unconscious Jacob into the nearby office, when the two Rooks remerged from the office he beckoned them over.

“You must return to that warehouse.” William said, in a low voice, “You must recover Miss Frye and Mister Green. If they are alive then they will need medical attention. If they are… dead then we must recover their bodies, the Blighters will not use them as trophies.”

The two Rooks exchanged a glance before nodding and hurrying away without another word. William watch the pair leave before turning and hurrying inside the office. There was work to be done. 

* * *

 

A rather large, grand but abandoned house stood proud on the outskirts of Westminster. It had the advantage of having an excellent view of London whilst being quite difficult to locate. This house had previously been owned by a very rich family but they had been run off by a certain gang. The Blighters had made this house their temporary base. Looking out of the tallest window at the very top of the house was the self-appointed ruler of London, Mason. He was observing his new kingdom, a smirk on his face. From his viewpoint he could see the smoke of fires that his Blighters had started. He could even hear the distant screams of Londoners. Mason could not help but smirk over his success. He had sent word to the Templars about his success and join him in London but as of yet the Templars had not responded. As Mason glazed over London his thoughts travelled back to the warehouse. The image of that twisted pile metal came to his mind and then a thought came into his mind.

“Albert!” Mason called.

A few moments later Albert came running into the room. He’d changed his green Rook shirt for a red Blighter shirt.

“Boss.”

“I need you to take a few men back to that warehouse. We should retrieve Miss Frye’s corpse we need it for trophy to remember this day.”

Albert smirked and hurried away, while Mason turned back to the window. He watched as Albert and a few Blighters left the house’s grounds in carriages. As he watched them he wondered whether they should leave Miss Frye on display, to warn others against opposing them. 

* * *

 There was a rather annoying buzzing in his head and it seemed that it would not relent. He tried to open his eyes but none of his muscles were responding. If Jacob could groan in frustration he would but all he could do was stay how he was, he did not know if he was standing or lying. Trying to work out where he was Jacob tried to hear something… anything. But it seemed his hearing was not working. He was stuck not being able to move, hear or see and he did not like it. He felt vulnerable and that was not acceptable for him. He could try to and work out what happened but the buzzing in his head was preventing any thoughts occurring apart from the ones about how annoying the buzzing was. Just as he thought the buzzing would drive him to complete insane he heard something. Was it voices? Jacob tried his hardest to catch what he thought were voices.

“- just a bad concussion he should wake anytime soon.”

Jacob didn’t recognise that voice, who was that? Where was he? A bizarre sensation hit him as the feeling slowly began to return to his body. His right hand twitched and he was just about able to wiggle his fingers. It more effort than he expected to open his eyes but he managed it. A cracked wooden ceiling came into view. Blinking a few times Jacob looked around trying to work out where he was. He could see his Rooks, about three of them all looking at him with concerned expressions. Then it hit him, the memories of the fight in the warehouse with Evie, Henry and the Rooks. He must have been knocked out and Evie must have brought him here. Taking another look at the room he couldn’t see his twin. Where was she? Looking back to the Rooks he saw William looking at him with an odd look on his face.

“William? What’s going on?”

“You were knocked out in the fight. The Rooks brought you here and I had a trusted medic look at you. He said you just had a concussion.”

“What happened about Mason and the Blighters?” Jacob asked, "And, where is Evie?" 

William exchanged a look with the other Rooks, a look which Jacob did not miss. Something was very wrong here.

“What’s going on? Where’s Evie?” He said, pushing himself upright.

There was silence, no one spoke.

“Where is she?” He asked again, more insistent.

Still nobody spoke and Jacob was beginning to suspect the worst.

“William.”

William looked up and held Jacob’s gaze.

“Where is my sister?”

* * *

 

 The warehouse was quiet, nothing moved. The dust and debris from the explosion had long since settled. There were blades scattered around the place and pools of blood scattered everywhere. A large section of the upper floor had been blown apart in the explosion and now rested in a large pile in the corner of the warehouse. Blood could just about be seen under the twisted metal and other pieces of metal bore small splatters of blood. It seemed as though the warehouse would just be left how it was presently but then there was a movement. A section of the twisted metal shifted and a hand appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a cliff hanger there for you!   
> Just a note to say thank you for all the kudos! Means a lot to me and inspires me! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob let out a roar as he flung another chair across the room, the chair shattered on impact sending pieces of wood flying around the room. The Rooks in the room ran for the door, all apart from William, terrified that the Boss would hit them by accident. William shrank back into the corner and said nothing, just watched as Jacob let his grief consume him. There was no object in the room that could escape Jacob’s rage, everything he could get his hands on ended up thrown in any direction.  For several long minutes the only sounds in the room where of various objects smashing and Jacob’s furious roars. Throwing the last chair at the opposing wall Jacob stumbled back, when his back found the wall he sank to the ground. His breath came out laboured and he was no longer able to prevent the tears from falling. Evie was dead. His twin sister was dead. What was he supposed to do now? How was he supposed to carry on without his twin? Despite all their arguments and separation Jacob had never felt alone. But now for the first time he truly felt alone and there was nothing he could do about it. Evie was dead. She’d been murdered.

“Where is she now?” Jacob asked.

“I asked two Rooks to go recover her and Mister Green.” William said, quietly, “The Rooks that brought you here told me that she’d been crushed under a lot of metal so I don’t…. I don’t know what state she will be in.”

Jacob closed his eyes. Both Evie and Greenie gone. How was it possible?  

“The Blighters are running riot through London.” William was saying, “They are proclaiming their victory, they think you’re dead.”

Jacob took a deep breath before standing up and leaving the office. He knew what he had to do. He had always vowed to protect Evie and he had failed her. What would his father say? His family was gone, all of them. The Blighters had taken the last member of his family from him. He had no one left, nothing to lose. They must pay. They had to pay for what they had done, even if he was killed in the process. The Blighters needed to be wiped from London not only to save the people of London but to get revenge on them for murdering one of the leaders of the Rooks as well as Henry Green. As for Mason, Jacob would take care of him personally. Rolling his shoulders Jacob looked at his Rooks, who were watching him anxiously.

“The Blighters need to be driven out of London. They killed Evie. They killed Mister Green. I’m not going to let the Blighters get away with this. The question is lads; will you join me?”

The Rooks glanced at each other for a fraction of a second before they nodded, anger in their eyes. This was war. 

* * *

The pile of twist metal shifted as the owner of the hand and tried to free themselves. Whoever was conscious underneath the metal was trying to push the metal upwards allowing them to crawl out but it was harder than they had imagined. The assassin let out a low grunt as they once again tried to push the metal off them. But yet again the metal barely moved. Deciding to try another method to escape the assassin reached out their hand again trying to grab hold of something. Eventually, the assassin managed to grab hold of a loose stone from the warehouse’s floor. The assassin pulled as hard as they could and finally managed to pull himself free from the metal. Henry sat upright and put a hand to the side of his head. He could feel blood coming from a wound to his side of his face. Apart from some more cuts to his right arm, he seemed to be alright. He glanced round, the warehouse was empty. Where had everyone gone? Looking back at the pile of twisted metal he could not see Miss Frye, she must still be under the metal. As carefully as he could Henry attempted to locate her. He did not know where she was but he had to find her and get her out. Being now free of the metal he was able to shift pieces as he could see their size and where they were in relation to the pile. The further he dig Henry began to notice that the metal was becoming harder to move. When something caught his eye he stopped digging. Blood. A pool of blood was just visible. 

“Miss Frye!”

Getting on his hands and knees Henry looked underneath the metal. He could only just see Miss Frye. She was laying on her back and her eyes were closed. Henry could see a long cut across her face and which has missed her right eye by near centimetres. Blood decorated the left side of her face and Henry knew that would be from when she’d hit the floor. But the worst injury was located on her abdomen. A large piece of metal was buried deep into the right side of her abdomen. Blood was just pouring out of the wound.

“Miss Frye?”

She was unconscious, blissfully unware of her injuries. But that would not last, Henry knew he had to get her out. As it turned out Miss Frye was buried fairly deeply and the metal was reluctant to be moved, as hard as Henry tried he could not shift the metal. This presented a problem, Henry knew he had to get Miss Frye out but he could not do it alone. He could not just leave her to get help either. As he desperately tried to figure out a way to get Miss Frye out he knelt down to be able to see her. He was half hoping that she would rouse from her unconscious state which would possibly make things easier. But she did not, just lay there. Gazing at the twisted metal Henry had an idea, it wasn’t a great one but it seemed his only option. If he was able to push the metal up slightly he might just be able to pull Miss Frye out. He didn’t want to do it as he did not want to harm Miss Frye further but there was no more time. Voices were approaching the warehouse and he was unwilling to discover whether they were friend of foe. Positioning himself under the metal, he used his back to push the metal up as hard as he could. As he had hoped the metal moved, the piece impaling Miss Frye lifted out of her abdomen but it was not high enough, even he moved her the jagged edge of the metal was sure to catch her. But he had no choice. Grabbing hold of her arm, Henry pulled. Although it wasn’t his body he could actually feel the metal cutting through Miss Frye. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry_ he thought, harming Miss Frye further was not something he had wanted to do but he had to free her. Blood was pouring from the wound; it was surprising how a person with such a slight frame could contain so much blood.  But there was no time to examine the wounds further as the voices were coming closer. Henry crawled back out from under the metal before pulling the limp Miss Frye in his arms and hurrying out of the warehouse.

Henry found it surprising how light Miss Frye was and this made it easier for him to hurry away. As he went he could hear shouts and yells coming from all directions, something big was happening across London. But he could not ponder on that at the moment, he needed to get them both to safety. Rounding a corner Henry saw an abandoned carriage in relatively good repair. As he approached the carriage he had to decide where they were going to go. He knew that currently they were in Westminster so it might be prudent to head to Southwark to locate Jacob and the Rooks. Opening the carriage door, he gently lay Miss Frye inside before making his way to the driver’s seat. He was about to climb up there was a shout from down the road.

“This way! I think they went this way.”

The voice sounded familiar to Henry, he hesitated before climbing into the driver’s seat. If it was the Rooks then they were safe. His blood ran cold when he saw a group Blighters rounding the corner. Henry was quick to climb into the driver’s seat and spur the horse to run.

“Look, there he is! Get him!”

The Blighters had spotted him and were giving chase. He weaved in and out of the other carriages on the road, other road users yelled things that he did not bother to listen to. He had to get away, he had to get them back to safety. The Blighters had taken a carriage of their own and were giving chase. The distance between them and the Blighters was closing rapidly. As much as Henry needed to go as fast as possible he was aware that Miss Frye was in the back and he did not want to harm her more then he already had. As hard as he tried he could not throw the Blighters off their tail. They just come to a bridge leading to Southwark when the Blighters pulled alongside them and rammed them. The wood of the carriage cracked and splintered. The carriage had only been in a relatively good repair; it could not take much punishment. Henry spurred the horse to ran as fast as it could but it was no use. The Blighter’s carriage slammed into the side of them again. There was an ultimately loud crack as the carriage split in two. The force of it threw Henry from the driver’s seat. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Miss Frye had been thrown from the carriage as well. The pair of them were thrown high into the air and over the side of the bridge. There were gunshots as the Blighters tried to shoot them but they missed. Both Henry and Miss Frye had fallen over the side of the bridge, they were falling straight for one of the stone bridge supports. Henry watched as the stone bridge support came closer and closer but he could not control his fall. There was no way that either of them were going to avoid crashing into it and it was questionable whether either of them would survive it.

The impact with the bridge support hurt a lot more then he had expected, in his whole life Henry had never been in such pain. More blood was pouring from the wound to his head and he felt so dizzy. Seconds later Miss Frye crashed next to him and there was the sound of a sickening crack. Miss Frye landed on the very edge of the support and the dip in its side meant she slid into the Thames. In his disorientated state Henry could not act, his arms and legs would not respond. After what seemed like an age he finally managed to sit up right. His vision was slightly blurred and he knew that he could fall unconscious at any moment. But he knew that he still had to them both to safety. Scanning the water Henry located Miss Frye, she was a floating in the water but her head was not above water. She was drowning. Henry fell into the water and clumsily swam over her. The blow to his head was seriously affecting his movements but he tried his hardest to ignore it. The waters of the Thames were rough with all the ships trundling up and down, waves slowed Henry’s swim and occasionally Miss Frye was pulled completely under the water. Reaching out his hand Henry grabbed hold of Miss Frye and pulled her above the water. Blood was covering her face and her hair had fallen free from its restraints. She was still unconscious and was limp in Henry’s grip. Whilst keeping an iron grip on her and her head above water, Henry started to swim to the shoreline. This proved extremely difficult the waves seemed to be getting rougher every moment they were in the water. It was also difficult to swim and keep Miss Frye above the water. The longer they were in the water the more Henry could feel his strength slipping away. But he had to get them to the shore, he would not let them drown in the river. Just when he was beginning to think he would be unable to get them out of the water his back connected with something. It was the shoreline. With every last bit of his strength he pulled them both on the bank of the river. For a while he just lay there with his head pounding. He needed to catch his breath as they had to keep going. They were in Southwark but not out of danger yet and therefore could not rest. Looking over to Miss Frye he saw that she was still unconscious. But as he looked at her his blood once again ran cold. She did not seem to be breathing. Reaching out his hand Henry turned her head to the side trying to determine whether she was actually breathing. She had to be, she had to be alive. If she was dead how would he break it to Jacob. Henry had no idea how exactly Jacob would react but he knew it would not be good.

Evie’s body suddenly shook and she emitted a choked coughing sound. Henry let out a sigh of relief watching as Miss Frye coughed up water that had been in her lungs, her eyes opened for a brief moment before fluttering shut again. Everything was going to be fine, all he needed to do now was to get them both to safety. If he remembered correctly, then the Mint stronghold was not far. The problem was he had no strength to move and his head was pounding they would have to take a moment for him to regain some strength. As Henry relaxed his eyelids drooped despite his best efforts not to let them.

“There! There they are!”

The last thing Henry saw was a group of men dressed in red shirts grabbing hold of both him and Miss Frye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooah this one was longer then I expected!  
> Buuuuuut I hope you enjoyed!!


	11. Chapter 11

George Westhouse was no stranger to be summoned by the council, it had happened so many times that he no longer felt that rush of anxiety every time he was summoned. He strolled up the long corridor and wondered what he’s summonses was about this time. There was the possibility that it could have something to do with those mischievous twins. Since those two had run off to London against his instructions the council had regularly received reports at how Jacob had wrecked the transportation network or how he’d nearly destroyed the British economy. Along with the reports the council had received George had frequently received letters from Evie apologising for Jacob’s actions, informing him that she’d fixed the mess her brother had made and also updating him on her search for the Piece of Eden. In fact, now he thought on it he had not received a letter from Evie for a while now. The last letter she had sent was after they had taken down Crawford Starrick. George had no idea what had caused the halt in letters but he was sure that everything was fine. If something was wrong, then they would have had some report of it. George stopped outside a large red door for a brief moment before entering. Moving to stand at the end of a long table George nodded his head slightly in respective greeting. At the head of the table was the Mentor of the British Brotherhood, Benjamin Adams. Benjamin was the oldest living Assassin and was aged in his sixties. He was a fair man, a man who viewed all sides but also a man not to be crossed.

“Ah George there you are.” Adams greeted, looking up.

“Mentor.”

“I doubt it will come as a surprise to you George when I disclose the reason for your summonses.”

George made no response, he knew what the reason was.

“We have received reports from our spies in London. The Frye twins have lost their control over London and the city has plunged into chaos.”

“How is this possible?” George asked, “When Evie last wrote she spoke of their defeat of Crawford Starrick and how they had secured London.”

“A rogue Templar.” Another council member seated beside Adams said, “James Mason was exiled by the Templars a few months ago. His quest for power took him to London where he took control of the previous defeated gang and took control of London.”

George was not sure what he had expected to hear but it was not that. From the letter he had received from Evie it had seemed as though her and Jacob had secured a comfortable grip on London. He had also detected that there was something which the council had not told him. Being a highly trained and skilled Master Assassin he knew that there was something else.

“What of the Frye Twins?” George asked, “Have they made contact?”

George did not miss the glances and how the council members shifted in their seats.

“We have received word of the Frye Twins.” Adams started, he paused and his gaze shifted downwards for a moment before continuing, “Miss Frye is dead.”

This stunned George, he had not expected that. Evie could always handle herself well and was calculated enough to ensure she never got herself into a position where her life was in danger.

“While we are not sure how she died we know that Mister Mason is responsible.” Adams continued, “Mister Green was also killed and after their deaths that was went the chaos started.” 

“What happens now?” George asked, he was still trying to comprehend what he’d just been told.

“You will travel to London. We need you to confirm the reports of Miss Frye and Mister Green’s death. Also, ensure that London stabilises before any harm comes to the innocent.” Adams commanded, “There is a train in one hour’s time, make sure you are on that train.”

George nodded before turning away, there was no time to lose.

* * *

The next thing the Henry knew was that he was lying on something hard and cold. Every inch of him was aching uncomfortably. There were voices around him, those voices sounded gleeful. Henry’s eyes opened slightly. He could see a few Blighters and Mason standing around, he could also she Miss Frye. She was still unconscious and covered in blood. He had never seen her looking as vulnerable as she did at the moment.

“She’s not so tough now.” Mason was saying.

“What do we do with them now, Boss?”

“Well, they are both in bad shape.” Mason said, “I say that we leave them to die. Shouldn’t take too long they both standing at death’s door. We just need to encourage them to die.”

“How do we do that?”

“Like this.”

There was a loud bang and pain erupted in Henry’s chest, he let out a gasp of pain. Blood was pouring from his chest from where Mason had shot him. Around him the Blighters laughed as they left the room, not before one had directed a kick in Evie’s direction. Henry’s breathing had speed up and his hand moved to the wounded area to try to stop the blood loss. He was going to die. There was no point in hoping, no one would save them. Perhaps if Mason had not shot him there might have been the chance that he’d somehow be able to get them both to safety but that was not the chance. There was no way he could carry Miss Frye. This was it. The end was coming for them. They were both going to die. 

* * *

George had never been a fan of London; it was too crowded. His late friend, Ethan Frye, had always described London as a churning sea of people and how it fascinated him. But for George he could not share his late friend’s opinion. Stepping off the train he looked around. While the station was packed with people it seemed they were not keen to hang around. Some were carrying luggage, others were counting their group making sure that they were all there. While he was aware of what was going on he decided to speak to the locals and gather information. As well as that, he needed to find out where he could find Jacob. The council had no information on his whereabouts. As it turned out he did not need to speak to anyone as a man hurried over to him.

“Have you just arrived in London?” The man asked.

“Yes.” George replied, “I’m looking for a colleague of mine.”

“If I can give you any advice sir, it would be to leave London.” The man said, gravely, “The gangs are out of control, London has become a place of violence.”

“Where do the gangs fight?”

“Anywhere and everywhere. Nowhere is safe.”

“Thank you.” George said, “But I need to find my colleague and then I will leave.”

“Well I wish you luck sir.”

George nodded politely and excused himself. Heading towards the exit he still had no idea where to start in his search for Jacob. But as luck would have it he would soon find out. A group of people dressed in green shirts came strolling into the station. There had to be at least ten of them and they were all armed. As soon as they entered they began shouting abuse at a nearby group of people, these people wore red shirts. These must be the two gangs but George had no idea which one would be the so-called Rooks. There was a roar as the two gangs clashed. The people in the station screamed in terror all trying to get to safety. George was rooted to the spot as chaos unfolded around him. The sound of the fight lured more nearby members into the station. The gangs fought viciously not seemed to care about the innocents around them. Although it seemed the gang in the green shirt were trying to ensure they did not hit an innocent. George’s gaze locked on to a child, she was stuck in the middle of the fight. Breaking into a sprint Geogre raced over to the fight, weaved through the fighting and grabbed the girl just before she was squashed underneath a recently killed gang member. Emerging unscathed from the other side of the fight George ran into the safe corner and returned the child to her feet. The girl was no older than twelve years old, her brown hair was in two plaits and she worse a green dress.

“Thank you sir.” She said.

“Are you alright?” George asked, “Where are your parents?”

“Yes I am sir, I must thank you again.”

The girl seemed to be avoiding the second question George had put to her. She looked him up and down taking in his appearance.

“I must say you are wearing something similar to Frye twins.” She said.

“Jacob and Evie?” George replied, quickly, “You know them?”

The girl nodded sadly, “I was sad to hear of Miss Frye’s death. Jacob is distraught.”

George made to say more but he suddenly remembered where they were. Looking back he saw that the fight was over, there were only two men left in red shirts and they were fleeing. Next to him the girl walked out and made to walk over to the men in the green shirts.

“Wait.” George said, “Those people are dangerous.”

“It ok.” The girl said, “That’s the Rooks. Jacob and Evie’s gang, they protect me and all the children.”

A man in a green shirt came running over to the pair of them.

“Clara? Are you ok?”

“Yes,” Clara said, “This man saved me. He says he knows Jacob and Evie as well.”

The man looked at George with narrowed eyes, he looked George up and down just as Clara had. George picked up on the recognition in the Rooks eyes.

“You look like an Assassin.” The Rook said.

“How do you know that?” George asked, frowning.

“Because we work for you. The boss is an assassin and his late sister.”

“Where is Jacob? I need to find him.” George interjected, quickly.

The Rook motioned to him to follow. George followed the group of Rooks out of the station and through the streets of London. People on the streets were hurrying about, not willing to stop out of fear. The air was full of the sounds of fighting. It was true, London really had fallen into chaos. As they ran through the street George saw policemen rushing around, desperately trying to get to the troubled spots in time. Hurrying down an alleyway the group came to an abandoned stronghold but there was the signs of a recent fight. Torn clothes, discarded hats and weapons littered the ground as well as bodies. There were more Rooks standing around cheering, but at what George was not quite sure. Drawing closer he saw Jacob emerged from a wooden building. With a look in his eyes that George had never seen before Jacob pulled out his gun and shot something inside the building. There was an ultimately bang and the house went up in flames. George pushed roughly past the Rooks to get the Jacob.

“Jacob, what the hell are you doing?”


	12. Chapter 12

Jacob turned his back on the blazing building and faced the owner of the voice. He was half expecting to see Freddy standing behind him. So when he saw a face belonging to someone he’d not seen in quite some time which surprised him but he would not allow that to show.

“I thought we’d have a nice warm fire, George.” Jacob sneered, “To celebrate our achievements.”

There were noises from the Rooks nearby, all noises of approval. George looked between the Rooks and then Jacob. Jacob had never acted this way before; he had always been reckless but this was something else. Judging by the look on George’s face Jacob could tell that this conversation would move to a subject which it would be best to have in private. Dismissing his Rooks he motioned George to follow him. Punching a nearby Londoner off a carriage Jacob climbed into the driver’s seat, George following albeit reluctantly.

“Jacob what the hell was that back there.” George said.

“That was a lesson to the Blighters. That they never should have crossed us.” Jacob replied, whilst spurring the horse to go faster, “I would ask you why you are here George but I know the council must have sent you here.”

“They did and having seen the chaos that has unfolded I am glad I came. You have caused chaos Jacob; you do not realise how important it is that London is stable. Not just for the Assassins but for the people. The innocent people of this city depend on it and you are endangering them.”

Jacob was oddly quiet and George saw his hand tighten on the reins ever so slightly. He stopped the carriage all of a sudden and jumped off. George was quick to follow as Jacob led the way up into the station and on to a nearby train. Inside the carriage George’s eyes were immediately drawn to a wall which had pictures of Templars, all of whom George knew that Jacob had killed. Jacob was standing by the table near to the sofa. There was a small silver hairbrush on the table that Jacob could not take his eyes off. George did not need to ask who that belonged to.

“The chaos in London is not the only reason I am here. The council sent me for information about Mister Green and…. And Evie.”

Jacob looked up at George and held his gaze, a deadpan expression on his face.

“Jacob, tell me that we received false information.” There was a slight note of pleading in George’s voice. He certainly hoped that the information received had been false.

“Evie is dead George. There was a fight yesterday, she and Green were killed. My Rooks tried to recover them but the Blighters got there first. I….”

Jacob trailed off, seemingly overcome with emotion. George saw for the first time since he’d arrived a real expression on Jacob’s face. One that showed a brother who was grieving. A twin who was alone in the world, at a loss of what to do now without the other. George had watched the twins grow up and seen for himself how close the two were. Although they had both independent and were happy to doing this on their own but they always had that comforting thought that that the other was nearby. George could remember clearly how the twins had behaved at their father’s death. Despite them both having different relationships with their father the raw emotion each had displayed could not be faked. On the day of their father’s death the twins had been inseparable, they would barely leave the room unless the other was with them. Without his father to keep him in check Evie had always kept Jacob in check. She’d been his moral compass; she was the one who would ensure he’d stayed on the right track.  She’d been the one to fight for him and had defended him without question when the council had raised a concern about his recklessness. When Jacob had been discussing some crazy idea to her it was always clear from her expression that she was already thinking of ways to clean up after the inevitable mess he’d make. But now Jacob was completely alone and it was clear he was not ok with that.

“I didn’t get to say goodbye to her.” Jacob continued, he wasn’t looking at George, “I wasn’t able tell her how sorry I am, sorry that I couldn’t save her. I’m her brother and I didn’t protect her.”

The only reason Jacob was saying this, George knew, was because of their history. George had watched the twins grow up so Jacob trusted him enough to admit these things. Drawing closer to him George placed a hand on the other Assassin’s shoulder.

“Don’t blame yourself Jacob, she knows that you would always protect her.”

Jacob said nothing, his gaze had travelled back to the silver hairbrush. His fingers carefully tracing the flower engraved on it.

“Evie would not want you to be consumed by grief Jacob. She would want you to keep fighting.”

“That’s what I’m doing George.” Jacob said, finally looking at George, “Those damn Blighters killed Evie and Henry. They have to pay for that, I will not let them get away from taking my sister from me.”

“But this is not the way Jacob. Look at how chaotic London is; terror rules the streets. Innocent people are suffering.”

“I’m protecting them George. I know what you all at the council think about me. I know you think that I am endangering people’s lives. I have never broken a tenant of the creed, Evie always made sure of that.”

“But Jacob, setting that building alight and the panic. I spoke to a man when I arrived he warned me of the dangers. I also had to save your friend Clara from a gang fight. You have to admit this is getting out of hand.”

“My Rooks know not the hurt the innocent George. We were very strict on that. But we have to make those Blighters pay. They are responsible for Evie’s death.”

“I wouldn’t be sure about that last part Jacob.” A new voice said.

 

Jacob turned around and both Assassins looked at the newcomer. The man wearing a hat and a long coat was standing in the doorway. Abberline looked at Jacob with a mixture of seriousness and concern on his face. Walking over to join the other two men in the room he held out his hand to George.

“Sargent Abberline, Scotland Yard.” He said.

George shook hands with the police officer and looking inquiringly at Jacob.

“Freddy is our ally in the force.” Jacob supplied, “He’s the reason the brotherhood has never been discovered despite our activities.”

“George Westhouse. I must thank you for that Sargent Abberline.” George said.

He made to say more but Jacob intervened.

“What did you mean Freddy? What you said just now?”

Abberline looked at Jacob, “Your sister. She’s not dead.”

Jacob stumbled backwards, knocking the table behind him over. He made no movement to pick up the fallen table. He just stared at Abberline his mouth ajar. With Jacob’s words failing him George stepped in.

“How do you know this? That is how can you be sure of that?”

“I was patrolling Southwark yesterday morning by the river when I saw Mister Green dragging himself and Miss Frye from the water.” Abberline explained, “It was clear that Miss Frye was not unconscious, Mister Green was literally dragging her. They collapsed on the ground but before I could get to them the Blighters dragged them away.”

“How can you be sure Evie is alive?” George asked, “You said that she was unconscious.”

“I saw her move when they were lying on the ground. She defiantly moved.”

The was a pause in the room as the two Assassins tried to understand what they had just been told and Abberline politely waited for a response. Jacob had gone pale and sat down on the sofa, burying his face in his hands. It became obvious after a few minutes of silence that for now George will need to take the lead in planning their next steps.

“Then we need to find these Blighters as soon as we can.” George said. “We track them and find out where they are holding Evie and Mister Green.”

“That’s impossible George.” Jacob said, through his fingers, “The Blighters are powerful and I can’t track anything. I can’t maintain my vision since… Evie’s alleged death.”

Another pause fell upon them but George soon broke it as an idea popped into his head.

“Even without your vision between us we can track where they went and we can get the Blighter’s to tell us where they went. I believe we can make the Blighters turn on each other.”

Jacob looked up with a confused look on his face.

“With the help of Sargent Abberline I believe we can force the Blighters to turn on each other.” George looked over to Abberline, who nodded at him to continue, “We will spread the word that the police are hunting the Blighters by name and that their fellow gang members gave their names to the police. This would create distrust between the Blighters and they will implode giving us a way to get to Evie and Mister Green.”

“But how we would do that George?” Jacob asked, “The Blighter’s hardly believe that coming from me.”

“I will send word by express to the Council.” George explained, “I will ask for them to send four assassins to help us and tell that Evie and Mister Green are not dead. They can get here for tomorrow and we can start spreading the word.”

Jacob slowly stood, a smile working its way on to his face. Even Abberline looked on board with the plan but he had a request.

“Give us the names and we will arrest them making it even more real for Blighters.”

George nodded his approval at the request then looked at Jacob, who was looking confident.

“Let’s do it. Send word to the Council. We have no time to lose.”


	13. Chapter 13

The battle between the two gangs in London had changed drastically in a mere matter of hours. Whereas hours previously the Blighters had been on the verge of reclaiming London, now the Rooks were regaining their lost territory. George’s plan was working. Soon after their conversation he’d send word to the Council and requested the aid they needed. The Council had agreed and the very next morning four other Assassins arrived all eager to get started. These Assassins didn’t need the whole story about what had happened in London. They knew that the Blighters had hurt Evie and Henry which was all the motivation they needed. If there was one thing that should never be done, it would be to cross the Brotherhood. The Assassins had gone around London spreading the word that the Blighters were turning on each other and it'd had the desired effect. Blighters were turning on each other which put a stop to the rioting London. Instead of the Blighters proclaiming their victory, they skulked around paranoid that the ones they had once called allies had turned them into the police. True to his word, Abberline and the police were arresting Blighters which was spreading even more panic making it more then just paranoia. The Blighters were abandoning the territory they had previously held meaning that the Rooks then quietly took control of the territory, bringing back peace in London. Only a couple of hours after the Assassins’ arrival the Rooks had regained full control of Lambeth and Southwark with the Thames about to fall back into their control. These boroughs were back under control and at peace so the Londoners could begin to get back to work,pick up the pieces and return to normal life. Jacob had instructed the Rooks to draw back slightly for the fighting so that the police would not arrest them. But as soon as the Blighters abandoned their territory the Rooks took control of the territory as per Jacob’s instructions. 

An Assassin, dressed in a black trench coat, walked causally over to two Blighters. Even from this distance the Assassins could hear the pair arguing. A small smirk worked its way on his face, it was impressive how little time it had taken to cause this much turmoil within the Blighter ranks. He approached the pair calmly not fazed by the fact that these two men were armed, he was armed if he needed to defend himself but the Assassin highly doubted it would come to that.

“Excuse me?”

The two Blighters stopped arguing and looked at the Assassin. The Assassins looked at the pair before addressing one of the Blighters. 

“Your name is Peter Jones?”

“Yeah, but what’s that to you.” Peter Jones replied, rather roughly.

“Oh nothing to me.” The Assassins answered, calmly, “But I thought you might like to know that the police are looking for you.”

These words had the desired effect. Peter Jones looked immediately alarmed and the Assassin had to hide his smirk.

“And, you’re Donald Fairhead aren’t you?” The Assassins continued, addressing the other Blighter, “It may interest you to know Mister Jones that it was Mister Fairhead here was the one to give your name to the police.”

The two Blighters stared at one another, one looking at the other with fury the other terror.

“Well, I wish you two a pleasant day.” The Assassin said.

As the Assassin withdrew he heard the two Blighters behind him begin to argue and the sounds of blades being drawn. Upon hearing this sound, the Assassin allowed himself to smirk, another success.

* * *

Down by the River in the borough of Southwark, Abberline stood with two assassins. The two Assassins were gazing down at the river bank, seemingly engrossed in the soil beneath them.

“They were here.” Jacob said, not taking his gaze from the ground, “And dragged off that way.”

Jacob was now looking towards the street. With his gaze locked on the ground he walked away on to the road and to the beginning of the bridge.

“They went off this way, across the bridge.” Jacob pointed across the bridge, a look of deep concentration on his face.

“Then let us follow the tracks.” George replied, he too was looking across the bridge.

The two assassins led the way across the bridge with Abberline following on behind them. Following behind Abberline could not quite get his head around how Jacob knew which way to go, the tracks that they were talking about weren’t there. Jacob must have some bizarre ability to see things that the naked eye couldn't but how that would work made Abberline’s head hurt just thinking about it.

Although the tracks the assassins were following, using their respective visions, were in the middle of the road. The trio kept to the path at the side of the bridge so that they would not get run over by various carriages that came speeding by.  The tracks led across the bridge where it became too difficult for the Assassins to try and follow. The golden tracks that they could see weaved in and out of each other making it too difficult work out which track they should follow.

“What now George?” Jacob asked, “This is a dead end.”

George shook his head, “No it’s not. We’ve learnt that the Blighters took Evie and Mister Green to Westminister. They are somewhere here and we are about to find out where.”

George was gazing over at something or rather someone. Following his gaze Jacob saw a lone Blighter emerging from an alleyway. The Blighter looked nervous obviously worried that at any moment he could be arrested. The Assassins exchanged a certain look before Jacob took off like a bullet. He sprinted towards the Blighter and tackled him before the Blighter had a chance to run. Pulling the Blighter up by the scruff of the neck, Jacob pinned him to the wall.

“Word on the street is that the police are looking for you.” Jacob sneered.

George moved to stand behind Jacob, his eyes trained on the Blighter whilst Abberline seemed to vanish.

“P-Please Mister Frye let me go. I didn’t have anything to do with your sister. Please don’t hand me over to the police.”

“I may consider that request but first you have to do something for me.”

The Blighter looked terrified but he nodded without hesitation.

“Tell us where your boss is hiding.”

“W-What?” The Blighter spluttered.

“Oh you know your boss. Man called Mason. Responsible for my sister’s death.” Sarcasm was laced through Jacob’s voice, “Now, where is he?”

For a moment the Blighter spluttered not sure whether to reveal what he knew but the moment he felt a blade on his throat the words came tumbling out of his mouth.

“There’s a house, it was surrounded by other abandoned houses. We ran the occupants out a couple of days ago. It’s a large mansion not far from here. Y-You can’t miss it, there are two stone pillars which have our logo on. That's all I know, I swear!”

Jacob gave him a fake smile and released the Blighter. The Blighter stumbled away but he did not get far as Abberline seemed to appear from nowhere and grabbed hold of the Blighter. Abberline gave Jacob a quick nod in appreciation. The Blighter called out to Jacob as he was hauled away by Abberline;

“Mister Frye! You promised!”

 “I made not such promise.” Jacob sneered as he turned and walked away.

George hurried along in his wake without saying a word. Jacob led the way through Westminister and towards the place where he was hoping to find the mansion the Blighter had spoken of. He knew of a place where they had been several large mansions and it had been in an area of Westminister which was difficult to find. He remembered sitting on a rooftop with Evie, not long after they'd defeated Starrick and not long before Evie had been taken. They be looking at those rather grand houses and discussing how one would have to be so rich and pompous to occupy those houses. Surely it would be the place where Mason and the Blighters would hide, it was not an easy place to hide so therefore it must be the perfect place for a hideout.

“I’m coming to get you Evie.” Jacob muttered to himself, “And I’m coming for you Mason.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies!  
> I have had no internet for the past 2 weeks so please accept my apologies for the delay!

The atmosphere inside the mansion was one of panic. The Blighters inside were rushing around, gathering personal belongings before fleeing.  Most Blighters planned to escape London, they were not willing to stick around and wait for the police to catch them. Others planned to go into hiding but how that would work when the police was searching every nook and cranny was not clear. It was not just the police that was causing the Blighters to panic and flee. Word had reached the mansion that Mister Frye was on his way towards them and none of them wanted to stick around for his arrival.  

On the top floor of the mansion, James Mason was rummaging through a chest. He seemed determined to find whatever he was looking for. He did not like the fact that in the space a day his hold on London had been broken and his Blighters chased off. Could it be possible that he had underestimated the leader if the Rooks and his Assassin connection? But this would not be the end. He could not and would not allow the Assassin to beat him so easily. This was not a retreat. It was a strategic retreat where they could re-group. But before he would retreat there was something he wanted to do and which involved the contains of this chest. Pulling at what his hand had found Mason shared a small smile. A large box of matches was in his hand. This was all he needed. Standing up he smirked, he might have lost this fight to the Rooks. But the war was not won yet. Behind him the door to the room burst open and Albert came running in.

“Boss. We have to go! Mister Frye is not far and he’s not alone.” Albert was panting, seemly out of breath.

“Not just yet Albert, we have a job to do.” Mason turned to look at Albert, who was wearing a confused expression, “We must destroy this house.”

Albert looked confused, “I don’t understand.”

“The Assassin must not find any evidence of our plans here. He must not find any clues that might lead him to us. Therefore, this house must perish and with all its contents.”

“But what about Miss Frye and Mister Green.”

Mason merely shrugged, “They should have died by now and I believe we should let Mister Frye find the burnt remains of his sister.”

Albert wasn’t sure what to say but he was unsure that this was the right thing to do. But to defy Mason was not sure he wanted to do, it never ended well.   Mason led the way out of the room and down the many flights of stairs. He led the way all the way down into the basement of the house. The basement contained many different types of ale and all was stacked in a neat fashion. Clearly the previous owners of this grand house had loved to entertain. But the stacks of alcoholic beverages were not what interested Mason.

When the Blighters had first occupied this house they had use the basement to storage dynamite. Mason’s reasoning had been that they’d never know when it would come in handy. Well, this was the day when it would come in handy. Pulling a two boxes of matches out Mason handed one to Albert.

“Light one and drop it in the pile. Then we run like hell.” Mason said, smirking.

Albert looked down at the matches, not quite believing what he was about to do. Take a match from the box he lit it. His gaze locked on the small flickering flame, he couldn’t quite help but think back on the choices he’d made. Perhaps he’d made the wrong choice on turning his back on the Rooks. It had not given him any more in life, if anything he’d lost more then he’d gained. He couldn’t help but feel ashamed of himself at this moment. Those two Assassins upstairs were about to be burnt to a crisp and not given the proper, respectful burial they should have. But there was not turning back, beside him Mason had lit his own match. Together they dropped the matches over to many boxes. As soon as that match had left his hand Albert ran for his life, Mason was close on his heels. Just as the pair of them had burst through the front door there was an ultimately bang. The explosion threw them into the air before they crashed to the ground. Albert pushed himself upright and looked around. The mansion was on fire. Glass from the windows had been blown out and the wooden panels of the windows had snapped. Standing Albert had keep his face stoic but his conscious was heavy. This was the worst mistake he had ever made but it was too late to turn back. Behind them where the sounds of running footsteps and voices.

“Split up.” Mason called, already running away, “I’ll meet you at Lambeth Asylum.”

Albert gave a slight nod before turning and running.

* * *

Henry’s thoughts had clouded; his mind was flicking through various memories he collected over his lifetime. His eyes were half open and his breathing was uneven. The wound in his chest had stopped hurting, it was as though it wasn’t there but he knew it was. As he lay there his mind turned to thoughts of his family and he had to question what they would think of him right now. Would they be proud? Would they be angry? Well, those were two question he might not ever find out the answers to. Henry was brought out of his musing by an ultimately bang. The whole building shook and he heard the sounds of things cracking. He could also hear the flickering of fire. Wherever they were had been set alight. That was not good. Henry tried to sit up, they had to get out of here. But despite his best efforts his body would not respond. Henry let out groan of frustration and pain. He could not get his body to respond. He could not save them; they would burn to death.

Beside him there was a groan of pain. With a great amount of effort Henry turned his head to look at the other Assassin. Miss Frye had not been conscious since that brief moment by the Thames which had been nearly forty-eight hours ago. But now it seemed she was emerging from her unconscious state. Her face was twisting in agony as she slowly became aware of her injuries. If this had happened a few hours earlier then Henry might have been happy about this but he was not. Miss Frye was waking up just to be burnt alive and Henry could not do anything. There was nothing he could do.

* * *

It felt as though the ground beneath his feet trembled as the sounds of an explosion rang through his ears. Jacob did not need to ask what was going on, he knew. He broke into a run without a words to the people following behind. On their way to the mansion he and George had run into William with two other Rooks. Jacob had only motioned to them as he ran past. He was not going to tell the Rooks what was going on, his mind was too focused on finding his sister.

There was no point looking for the mansion, it was obvious which was the mansion was the one they were looking for. Smoke was billowing from the mansion, it poured out of the windows. Jacob stopped dead in his tracks staring at the mansion. His face paled, how were they going to get Evie and Henry out of there. Scanning the building in his Eagle Vision he spotted two golden figures on the third floor of the mansion.

“They’re in there George.” Jacob said, not taking his eyes off the building.

“I know, I see them.” George replied, “We have to get to them now.”

George had already started to run towards the burning building, Jacob was quick to follow not both instructing William and the Rooks to protect the area. The front doors of the mansion had been blown out making their entry easy but inside it was a different story. The panels of the walls and the floorboards had been blown out and pieces of furniture were scattered everywhere. Fire blazing all around them, mercilessly enveloping anything in its path. Undeterred Jacob ran towards the slightly burnt staircase leaping up them two at a time. He had to pause every so often to activate his Eagle Vision. There were many occasions where he wished he was not restricted to walking and this was one of them. They raced up the next set of stairs and along the corridor. There was a large door at the end of the corridor and that was where he knew his sister would be. He didn’t bother to stop and open the door, instead he kicked it in. The room was cold and unwelcoming. On the floor were two figures, both lying in pools of blood. Jacob fell to his knees beside his twin, placing a hand to her cheek. He could feel blood soaking into his trousers but he did not care. Evie was so pale, unnaturally pale. There was a long cut across her face with had only just missed her right eye. She has had a large graze on her forehead as though she’d hit her head. Jacob saw a large wound to her abdomen which seemed to have only just stopped bleeding. His concern for Evie grew when he spotted how her left forearm had an alarming bend. Jacob was no medical man but he knew a broken limb when he saw one. Evie was only just conscious, her eyes fluttered as she tried to open her eyes.

Behind him George had moved over to Henry’s side. Henry had a concerning wound to his chest which was still bleeding. He also had a wound to his head which must have meant he too had hit his head. Henry was conscious and looked relieved to see friendly faces.

“We need to get them out of here Jacob.” George called.

Jacob didn’t reply. In the distance George could hear the crackling of the fire, which was getting closer.

“Jacob!” George called again.

Jacob looked around and nodded. George pulled Henry on to his back while Jacob carefully swept his sister in his arms. George led the way out of the room while Jacob behind him. But just as they reached the top of the stairs there was a loud crack and a startled cry. Looking around George saw that the twins were no longer behind him. Where they been not a moment before had been replaced by a large hole, the floor had collapsed. Looking down he saw Evie lying on her side and Jacob crawling over to her.

“Jacob! Are you ok?”

As before Jacob did not reply for a moment. He’d reached his sister’s side and was looking at her. Whilst George was painfully aware that he needed to get Henry out he wanted to ensure that the twins were ok. There was a moment of relief for George when he saw Evie’s right hand move. Jacob looked up at George.

“We’re alright. I’ll find us a way out.”

“You have to hurry Jacob. The fire is spreading out of control, I don’t think this house can take much more.”

“I know George.” The was a grave edge to Jacob’s voice, “Go. We meet you out there.”

George merely nodded before hurrying down the rapidly collapsing staircases. There were the sounds of cracking as the house gradually collapsed. The journey out was difficult with an injured man on his back. They made it down the last set of stairs just as it collapsed. Without looking back George hurried out of the blown out doors and into fresh air. The Rooks who’d been waiting anxiously outside hurried over. George gently laid Henry down on the ground before turning back to the mansion. There was no sign of the twins exiting the building and the fire was out of control. If they did not make it out soon then it might be too late. George broke into a run, he was sprinting towards the mansion he had to find them. But before he could get inside there was an ultimate bang and the mansion was consumed by flames.


	15. Chapter 15

George froze in horror just staring at the once grand house. What little glass had still clung to the windows had been blown out. The wooden frames of the windows were burnt and cracked. Inside the fire raged on, feeding on what little was left. There was an odd silence as burning debris floated to the ground and the onlookers just stared at the wreckage. No one moved. Although the outlookers did not say it they were waiting for the reappearance for the Frye twins. Praying that they had somehow escaped. But as smoked billowed out from the once front door there was no sign that they had. George refused to believe it, how could he? They were not dead. Ethan Frye’s children were not dead, they couldn’t be. Those two were so stubborn that a mere fire could not take them out. But if the fire hadn’t claimed them then why were they not here now, what could have delayed them. The minutes dragged on and as the fire continued to crackle the reality of what had happened to the twins set in. George put his hands on his hips and hung his head. After everything they had achieved a fire had seemingly claimed them. What would Ethan say if he was still around? George turned away and looked towards the others. The Rooks looked in shock, they were sure to be thinking what he was. Henry Green was lying on the floor looking towards the mansion, his face pale. He’d got to know the twins and their loss was obviously hard to take. It was hard for all of them. How would they come to terms with the fact that both Frye twins were dead?

Just as George took one step towards the Rooks he heard choked coughing from behind him. He spun round to see a figure emerging from the smoke. The figure grew bigger and bigger and appeared to be carrying something. George hurried over as Jacob emerged from the smoke carrying his sister in his arms. Both of them were coughing, Evie’s coughs sounded quite strained, but had survived. Jacob was sported a nasty gash to his left temple and Evie’s wounds had begun to bleed again albeit sluggishly. Upon reaching them George gently took Evie from Jacob allowing him to catch his breath. George noted how Jacob was being particularly careful with Evie’s left arm. He soon saw why; he had spotted the tell-tale signs of a broken limb. They moved away from the burning building and towards the waiting Rooks who all looked relieved. Upon reaching them George gently set Evie down and Jacob knelt beside her, still coughing.

“How did you survive that?” George asked, there was no other way of asking it.

“I don’t bloody know.” Jacob managed, “The explosion buried us underneath stuff and somehow I managed to dig us both out.”

"I guess that really does make you the unstoppable Frye twins."

Jacob snorted in amusement before looking down at his sister. Her eyes were half lidded but she was conscious. It was clear to Jacob that she was trying to mask the agony she was in, but her efforts to mask it were failing due to the pained expression which was working its way onto her face. Leaning over her Jacob pressed his forehead gently against hers. He could feel her strained breathing and was willing her to relax and just breath. But he knew that she couldn’t, she had a broken arm and a deep wound and she'd been thrown around from that explosion. Even he would not be able to relax whilst in that much pain. Jacob's eyes travelled to Evie's left arm, although she was still wearing her Assassin coat Jacob could see that her left arm was swollen. Jacob had broken an arm before, whilst they’d been training back in Crawley and he knew all too well how painful it was. Pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead Jacob sat upright. George had been good enough to distract the Rooks whilst the twins had shared a moment. He’d seen them away for a carriage or something they could use to get Henry and Evie away from here. Whilst two of the Rooks had run off to fetch transport, William had stayed behind.

“We’ll go to Lambeth.” Jacob said, “To Lambeth Asylum, Miss Nightingale will be able to help.”

“There is no Blighter risk there, boss.” William said, “We’ll be safe.”

Jacob nodded and looked over to Henry, who’d not said a word. Henry’s gaze was fixed on the sky above him, his breathing was laboured as the wound to his chest continued to bleed. It was a miracle in itself that he was still conscious. Only the previous day Jacob had thought both Evie and Henry were dead, he’d been at a loss of what to do. He remembered how he’d smashed a room in the Mint when William had first told him. But now here he was with his sister once more at his side. Although both Evie and Henry were clinging on to life, their respective injuries were serious and by the looks of things both of them had lost a lot of blood. They were alive but they were certainly not out of the woods yet. Without thinking Jacob took hold of Evie’s hand taking comfort from the warmth of her hand. Evie locked gazes with him though half lidded eyes. She gazed at him before letting out a shuddering breath and allowing the pain to consume her for a moment. Jacob responded by placing a comforting hand to her cheek. He hated seeing her in pain, especially when there was little he could do to help. Although Evie could be a complete pain in the arse sometimes she was still his sister and seeing her in pain was hard especially as there was nothing much he could do to help.

The sound of horses’ hooves reach his ears and Jacob looked up to see the Rooks returning with a carriage. Moving Evie’s broken arm gently onto her chest, Jacob lifted her back into his arms. Evie gave the tiniest moans pain as Jacob moved her but she stubbornly refused any other sound to escape her lips. Jacob glanced back at the burning building before moving to the waiting carriage and placing Evie inside. George had already moved Henry inside the carriage and was sitting in the driver’s seat. Jacob made to climb up beside him but George shook his head.

“Go ahead of us Jacob. It is better that everything is ready when we arrive.”

Jacob stared at him, although he could see sense in informing Miss Nightingale as early as possible he did not want to be apart from Evie. The thought of her being in this state and then not being nearby unnerved him. He could not help but wonder what might happen if he was not there. The city was in a changeable state, although the Blighters were being rounded up what happened if the carriage was attacked. But as he thought on it, Jacob realised that dispite his instinct to get to Lambeth as fast as possible the journey would need to a steady one. If they rushed there then it would be detrimental for Evie and Henry as it could harm them further. The last thing that Jacob wanted to do was injury either of them further. Jacob looked to the carriage and with his Eagle Vision he saw Evie lying inside the carriage. He really did not want to leave her but maybe it would be better.

“I know you don’t want to leave her.” George said, it was as though he’d read Jacob’s mind, “But we will protect them, the Blighters are hardly a risk anymore.”

Jacob still was not looking at George but when he heard his name he looked round. George was looking at him with an imploring look.

“Trust me.”

Jacob stared at him for a moment before he nodded. Looking at the carriage for a moment Jacob reassured himself before turning and headed back towards the centre of the city. Jumping onto an abandoned carriage Jacob speed off. There was no time to lose.  


	16. Chapter 16

Jacob practically fell over the threshold of Lambeth Asylum. He stumbled back to his feet and moved into the Asylum. He gave little care of the nurses he shoved out of the way. His only thought was finding the one person who could help.

“Miss Nightingale!” Jacob called.

There was no response, so Jacob called out again, as he hurried through the Asylum the nurses called out to him to be care but he was not listening. Hurrying through the corridors of the Asylum it seemed as though he was never going to find Miss Nightingale. Slowing to a walk Jacob looked round, she had to be here. Who else would be able to care from Evie and Henry’s wounds. They were beyond the care that the Assassins could give. There was no point in trying to bring a doctor that the Assassins trusted to London, it would take too long. There was also no point in trying to bring Evie and Henry to a trusted doctor as there would be a real chance that they would not survive the journey. Jacob called out again, almost in desperation. There was the sound of running footsteps and Florence Nightingale seemed to appear from nowhere and a wave of relief slammed into Jacob.

“Mister Frye? What’s wrong?” Miss Nightingale asked.

Jacob was quick to explain the situation to her. A grave expression crossed Miss Nightingale’s face and she motioned to Jacob to follow her.

“Too many locals have got caught up in this gang war, but at least it seems to be over for now.” She said.

Miss Nightingale led the way to the part of the Asylum they’d been to last time Evie had been here. Jacob was instructed to wait whilst around him a few nurses hurried around gathering equipment together. Every few seconds Jacob looked out of the window, he was expecting to see George pull up with the carriage but for the moment nothing moved outside. Miss Nightingale returned a few moments later.

“Now, let me take care of that cut Mister Frye.”

“No it’s fine, honestly.”

“Mister Frye. I understand that you are concerned for your sister but you can’t look her after if you are not taken care of.”

Looking round at the window again he saw the carriage had still not appeared. Perhaps it would be best to do something which might distract him from his separation from Evie. Being separated from her when she was injured was difficult. He knew for a fact that Evie felt the same when he’d been injured. Being consumed in his concern for his sister he didn’t realise that Miss Nightingale had begun to sow the wound on his head shut. He could feel the slight prick when the needle entered his skin. Outside of the room Jacob could hear a voice giving out instructions to the nurses.

“Whose that?” Jacob asked, his eyes lingering on the doorway.

“That’s Doctor Brown.” Miss Nightingale replied, “He’s the new doctor in charge of the Asylum.”

Jacob made to say more but the sound of horses’ hooves reached their eyes.  Looking out of the window Jacob saw George Westhouse jumping down from the carriage and calling for help. Jacob saw several people rush over as Miss Nightingale hurried out of the room to help. The carriage was surrounded by the nurses and someone was carried inside but Jacob was unable to see who it was. Jacob hurried outside to George, who was wearing a concerned expression. William and the Rooks who’d accompanied George to the Asylum also wore concerned expressions.  

“Mister Green took a turn for the worst on the way here.” George said, moving back to the carriage door.

“How do you mean?”

“I’m not sure what happened but this does not look good.”

George opened the carriage door and climbed inside. Jacob saw his sister lying in the same position as he had left her. George gently lifted her so that Jacob could take her into his arms. Evie gave a weak moan as the movement aggravated her broken arm. Carrying her inside, Jacob laid his sister in the same bed as she’d previously stayed in. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed Jacob watched as Evie’s eyes opened slightly. She found Jacob and shared a weak smile; Jacob took hold of her right hand and rubbed the inside of her palm with his thumb.  

“I told you it’d be a trap.” He said, a hint of teasing in his voice.

The twins laughed, although Evie’s laugh turned quickly into a groan as the laughter disturbed her injuries. She shut her eyes and tried to take steading breaths to combat the pain. Jacob looked round to see whether anyone had entered the room but the only people in the room was him, Evie and George. All the medical staff seemed to be attending to Henry, which meant he must not be in good shape. Silence fell in the room part from Evie’s uneven breathing and all they could do was wait. Thankfully, only few minutes past before the door opened and Miss Nightingale entered the room.

“How’s Mister Green?” George asked.

“The doctor is still attending to his wounds; he should not be too long.” Miss Nightingale replied.

Moving over to the bedside, Miss Nightingale laid out some supplies.

“Jacob, could you help me remove Evie’s coat. I’m going to clean her wounds before the doctor arrives.”

It was difficult to remove Evie’s Assassin coat as both of them were aware of her broken arm and did not want to cause her any further pain. Now that there was no coat covering the break, Jacob could see the bump to Evie’s forearm where the break was located. The area around it was purple and swollen. Miss Nightingale took care gently lay Evie’s left arm on the soft mattress before rolling the bloodied shirt up to expose the wound on Evie’s abdomen. Jacob’s stomach turned when he saw the wound to Evie’s abdomen. It was a deep and dried blood clung to every bit of visible skin. There was also a deep cut to the side where Henry had dragged her out from the debris. Taking hold of Evie’s hand, Jacob watched as Miss Nightingale filled a bowl with warm water and begin to clean the wound. Evie took a sharp intake of breath but stubbornly refused to allow any noise to escape. Although she made no vocal indication of pain, she gripped Jacob’s hand tightly albeit weakly. For some reason Jacob could not take his eyes off the wound, as much as he wanted to. The sight of the wound caused anger to swell inside him. This was his sister. Nobody hurt his sister and got away with it. Jacob knew that Mason was still at large and the sight of his twin’s injury made him want to find Mason even more. 

Behind him the door to the room opened again and a man dress in a white coat entered. The man walked straight over to the bedside and gazed down at Evie.

“That wound needs to be sown shut and her arm needs setting.”

Miss Nightingale nodded and quickly left the room to fetch the equipment required. Meanwhile the doctor moved to where Miss Nightingale had previous stood and placed a bottle on the bedside table before looking at Jacob.

“My name is Doctor Brown.” The doctor said.

“Jacob Frye,” Jacob replied.

“I’m assuming Jacob that this is your sister. Am I correct?”

“Yes, Evie Frye.”

“Well Jacob I promise you that your sister is in good hands.”

Jacob nodded and glanced down at his twin. She was just about conscious, her injuries were threatened to pull her under into darkest and she was doing her best to remain conscious. Opposite Jacob, Doctor Brown had picked up the bottle again and was unscrewing the lid.

“What is that?” Jacob asked, eyeing the bottle suspiciously.   

“A tonic, to put a person to sleep.” The doctor said, unscrewing the lid of the bottle, “I am going to administer some to Evie while I attend to her wounds.”

Jacob frowned, he did not like the idea of putting Evie to sleep. That bottle could easily contain so sort of poison or other kind of liquid which could do harm rather than good.

“I see that you are not one to trust easily,” Doctor Brown continued, seemily reading Jacob’s mind, “But I assure you Jacob that this tonic will put your sister to sleep for only a matter of hours. I do not wish her to be conscious while I set her arm, it will be extremely painful and this way she will be unaware of the pain. So, will you allow me to give her this?”

Jacob glanced back down at Evie, she was looking at him. Her eyes showed him how much pain she was in. He knew how painful it was to have a broken limb set and if he’d had the option to be out cold during that then he would have taken it. Looking round Jacob looked at George, who had not moved this entire time. George gave Jacob a small nod, his way of saying ‘trust him’. Turning back to the doctor Jacob nodded at him. Doctor Brown gently slid a hand under Evie’s head to prop her up and poured the liquid into her mouth. Jacob squeezed his sister’s hand to reassure her then watched as Evie’s eyelids became heavy. She blinked a few times before her eyes slid shut and she went limp.

“Jacob you need to leave the room now.” Doctor Brown said, gently laying Evie down again, “You don’t want to watch me setting Evie’s arm. I can almost grantee that you’ll want to hurt me, I know I would if it was my sister.”

“Promise me that you will look after her.” Jacob stated, he gazed at the doctor will such intensity the doctor seemed to recoil slightly.

“I promise.”

Jacob stared at the doctor for a few moments before planting a gentle kiss to Evie’s forehead and moved out of the room with George close behind. As much as he did not want to leave her the doctor was right. There was no way he could watch someone hurt Evie, even though she was unconscious. Out of the room Jacob allowed a nervous expression to cross his face.

“It all going to be fine Jacob.” George said, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Evie is in good hands”

Jacob opened his mouth to speak but found that no words came out. Instead he took to pacing up and down. For a few minutes the only movement in the corridor was Miss Nightingale re-entering Evie’s room and Jacob pacing. But all of a sudden William came running up the corridor.

“Jacob! Come with me. You will never guess who we’ve just found.”

Jacob frowned at William. He was unwilling to be far away from Evie but he could not help but be curious to who the Rooks had found. Looking back to the door to Evie’s room he could not decide what to do. He was really reluctant to be separated from Evie, what if something bad happened and he was not there? George seemed to read Jacob’s mind as he said;

“Jacob go. I’ll stay with Evie and make sure she is alright.”

Jacob looked at him for a few seconds but conceding and followed William out of the Asylum.


	17. Chapter 17

The day’s light was quickly vanished to be replaced with the eerie darkness of the night. A man was standing behind a building, not wanting to be seen by anyone. Even now and again Albert stuck his head around the corner of his hiding spot. He’d been hiding behind the Asylum for over two hours now and there was no sign of Mason. No sign what’s so ever. With no sign of Mason, Albert was starting to panic. He was unsure what to do. If he fled London Mason would track him down and punish him. If he waited, then he ran the risk of the Rooks discovering him. Hiding himself back around the corner Albert took a deep breath. Trying to decide what to do. As he lost himself in thought there was the unmistakeable sounds of horses followed by the sounds of concerned voices. Curious, Albert carefully looked round the corner but he instantly regretted it as panic filled him. He had seen the Rooks. Whilst Albert was unsure what they were doing there their presence was not good. If they spotted him then they would most likely kill him. Oh, what should he do?

 

Standing by the carriage a Rook named Frank watched as Miss Frye was carried into the Asylum. He could not help but wonder whether Mister Green and Miss Frye were going to survive, the injuries they had sustained were serious. He was about to follow the other Rooks inside when a movement caught his eye. It looked like someone looking around the corner of the building. Whacking the elbow of the Rook next to him Frank started to move towards where he’d seen whatever it was move. He could hear Robert’s footsteps behind him and he knew he was following him.

“Frank, what is it?” Robert called, from behind.

“I saw something over here,” Frank called back, “I think it was a person.”

“Why would someone hide back there?”

“That’s what I want to find out.”

The two Rooks hurried over to where Frank thought he’d seen someone. The wall was wide enough to disguise someone should they wish to hide. But no one stood there. Frowning Frank looked around, but he could not see anything. Perhaps he had just imagined seeing something. He was about to turn round when he heard a crack, as though something had broken a twig. Frank’s attention snapped to where he believed the noise to be coming from. A tree. Behind the tree the was the unmistakable shape of a foot.

“Who’s there?” Frank called out.

The foot disappeared and the two Rooks so the owner of said foot sprinting away. The man was dressed in a red shirt, and there was only one group which wore those shirts.

“Oi! Get back here!” Frank yelled.

Frank took off like a bullet with Robert following close behind. The pair of them tore after the fleeing Blighter. It did not take them long to catch the Blighter. Frank grabbed him by the back of his shirt, forcing the Blighter to stop running.

“Well well well,” Robert said, a sneer on his face, “Who do we have here?”

“P-Please let me go. I want nothing to do with this.” Albert stammered.

Frank narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the terrified Blighter, he knew this man. He’d seen him before. Fury filled Frank as he realised who this man was. He remembered his man as a Rook, until the day Miss Frye was attacked in the warehouse. He been standing with the Blighters; he had tried to kill Miss Frye.

“Albert.” Frank said, “Nice to see you again, last time I saw you was that night you betrayed us.”

“Please, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for any of this to happen! Please let me go!”

“Oh nice try Albert, but let’s find out what Mister Frye has to say about this.”

Dragging Albert by the back of his shirt Frank led the way back towards the Asylum. They found William standing outside but when William saw who Frank as dragging he immediately ran inside. Drawing level with the door Frank threw Albert to the ground. Albert cowered on the floor absolutely terrified. Both Frank and Robert had drawn their guns just in case Albert tried to escape. But the once Rook was far too scared to even attempt running away.

Within a matter of seconds William had coming running out of the Asylum with Jacob hot on his heels. When Jacob saw, who was kneeing on the ground his eyes widened. He recognised the man from the day Evie and Henry were attacked, he’d been the Rook to take Evie to the warehouse. Jacob’s eyes narrowed. This man had claimed to be a Rook when in fact he belonged to the Blighters. This must have been the man Evie had spoken about, the traitor she had been trying to track down. Evie had been right. Jacob glared down at the Blighter.

“So, we met again.” He said, “Right, first thing’s first. What’s your name?”

“This is Albert, boss.” Frank said, giving Albert a swift kick.

“P-Please Mister Frye, I’m sorry. Sorry about everything. Just let me go and I will leave London. You’ll never see me again, I promise.”

Jacob rolled his eyes, “Like I’m going to believe that. Now Albert, I a question for you. Why did you betray us?”

Albert stared up at Jacob, once again he was not sure what to do. If he told Mister Frye the reason he joined the Blighters, then he was dead. But then again if he did not tell Mister Frye then he was dead. There was no way around it. Looking back at Mister Frye Albert saw from his expression that he was expecting an answer. There was no choice, he would have to tell Mister Frye everything.

* * *

_The rain pounded down as Albert hurried up the street deep in the borough of Whitechapel. The rain had soaked him through making his green shirt cling tightly to him. Looking around Albert was unable to spot the warehouse he was looking for but it had to be around here somewhere. Breaking into a light run he continued down the street. As he ran he could not help but let out a groan of frustration. He could not quite believe that his life had turned out like this. He’d been born on the streets to parents who were more concerned about when the next drink was coming rather than raising a baby. At the tender age of five he been left to fend for himself when his parents had been found dead in an alleyway. From there he’d lived on the street, sleeping in shop doorways and eating out of bins. He’d see others grow up on the streets and finally find something which would bring them wealth. But Albert never saw money, what little he stole was spent before he knew it. Life was not looking up for him, he could not see how to change his life. That was when he had been found by the Rooks. They had promised him a better life and it had seemed like everything to a boy who had nothing. But this is what working with the Rooks had led him to running up and down the street, in the rain being a messenger boy. Turning yet another corner Albert ran straight into someone. The man he’d run into turned and sneered down at him._

_“Well well well, what do we have here? A lone Rook lost in the rain.” The Blighter said._

_There were two Blighters standing in front of him, although the Rooks had trained him there was no way he could fight of two very heavily built Blighters._

_“I think we should put this Rook out of his misery. Shall we David?”_

_“Yes, let’s.”_

_The two Blighters pulled out their weapons and were about the strike when there was a cry of;_

_“Wait!”_

_A third man had appeared, this man seemed to be more than just a Blighter. He seemed to be in charge but the Blighters had no leader, didn’t they? The third man towered over Albert looking at him with a certain expression on his face._

_“Tell me boy. Do the Rooks always make their lads run around in the rain?”_

_Albert nodded, he was not sure what to do. The third man smirked and held out a hand to Albert._

_“Come with me boy, come and see what I can offer you. You are a boy of the street like I was and let me show you the world I can offer you.”_

_Albert took the offered hand and followed the third man. He followed him to an abandoned warehouse loaded with boxes and other Blighters. The third man had moved over to the boxes and was searching inside the box for something. Mason grabbed a pouch in the box and threw it to the Rook. Albert carefully looked inside the pouch and had to try his hardest to stop his eyes widening. There was more money in this pouch then he had ever seen in his life. It was even more money than the Rooks had ever given him._

_“Join us, join the Blighters. Let me make you richer then you can possibly imagine.” Mason said._

_Albert looked up and slowly, very slowly, nodded._

* * *

Jacob narrowed his eyes as Albert recounted his story. He listened as he was told how Mason had promised him money and told him to eliminate Evie to break the Rooks. Albert had been swayed by the promise of money. That was all Albert was, a money grabber.  But he’d been paid to kill Evie. Albert was a traitor but the question was, to kill or not to kill. Although Albert had been paid to arrange the death of his sister, he did not plan it. Mason was the one responsible for the entire mess, Mason had to die. But did Albert? Jacob pondered over it for an agonisingly long time before making his decision. Extending his hidden blade, he plunged it deep into Albert’s arm above his elbow. It was not enough to kill Albert but this injury was certain to change is life, that arm was now useless to him. Albert cried out in agony placing his good hand over the injury, he looked up at Albert trembling in pain. Jacob was also trembling but with anger.

“Get out of my sight. If I or any of my Rooks see you in London ever again then we will kill you. Now go.”  Jacob spat.

Albert stumbled to his feet and ran as fast as he could. As Jacob watched him go he could not help but wonder whether he’d made the right choice. A quick glance to his Rooks showed him that the Rooks were satisfied with his actions. Letting out an internal sigh Jacob glanced at William before heading back inside. That was one man dealt with, there was only one more the go. Jacob would track Mason down; he would find him. Mason’s days were numbered.


	18. Chapter 18

A hooded figure was gazing through the window, watching the scene inside the building. There was a man dressed in a white coat standing beside a bed where the figure could just about see someone lying in the bed. The hooded figure could see one other man standing by the entrance to the room. The other man was Jacob Frye. Anger filled the hooded figure, he knew what Jacob Frye had just done. He had seen the small pool of blood drying into the stoned pavement and knew whose blood lay there. He would not allow Mister Frye to get away with that, he knew what he had to do. Slipping inside the open door to the Asylum the hooded man made his way through the corridors. The man knew the Asylum and knew where to go. He took a left, a right, two more rights than another left. A large wooden door stood in front of him and behind that door was everything he needed. A quick glance up and down the road confirmed to him that he was alone. He opened the door and slipped inside. The room behind the door was not a partially big one but it had shelves on every wall. Stuffed on the shelves were rows and rows of bottled solutions. All the solutions had different effects but they were all intended to heal. But that which could heal can also hurt if given in high doses. The hooded man grabbed a stray empty glass and pulled a handful of different solutions from the shelves. What these solutions did he did not care, he did not want to heal. He wanted to hurt. Pouring the different solutions into the glass the man mixed the solutions together. The new solution was water like and it would be seen as just that, water. Picking up the glass he left the room and walked back up the corridor. He came across a room where two nurses were talking with their backs to the door.

“I just have to bring water to Mister Green and Miss Frye before I go downstairs.”

“Those poor people.” The other nurse said, “So young and yet they could die. Both of them.”

The hooded man spotted to glasses ready to receive water.  The glasses were on separate trays and the hooded man could guess which one would be going to his intended target. Slipping to the room he tipped the solution he’d made into the glass on the right hand sided. He shared a smirk before slipping out room. Now all that Mason had to do was wait.

* * *

Jacob was not one for deep thinking, but that was what he was what he found himself doing. He was lying on the hospital bed with Evie laying half on him, half on the bed. His right arm was wrapped underneath her and his fingers gently stroking her left arm. Evie’s head was resting against his shoulder. The wound to her abdomen had been sown shut but Evie had found it very painful to lay on her back as it put pressure on the wound. So, she was laying on her left side to keep the pressure off her right side. Her broken arm was resting against Jacob’s chest. It had been set and was now heavily wrapped in bandages. Her arm was so heavily and stiffly wrapped that she was unable to move her forearm which was a good thing, that would allow the bone to heal.  All her other cuts had been cleaned and her bruises were starting to heal naturally. Evie’s eyes were closed, she was asleep. The tonic that Doctor Brown had given her had worn off hours ago but she had not been awake for long. Exhaustion had taken over her and she’d gone to sleep. Sleep for an Assassin was always a light one, having had to train their senses to be on high alert a light sleep was all they could get. But the toll of Evie’s injuries had taken her into a very deep sleep. Jacob had not seen her in such a deep sleep since perhaps before they had arrived in London. As Evie slept Jacob was lost in thought. He had dealt with Albert hours ago now and he was now racking his brains to think of any way that he would be able to try and track down Mason. Only once Mason was died would this whole thing would be over. Jacob knew that Mason was not dumb enough to reveal himself. Mason was many things but dumb was not one of them.

An idea hit Jacob, it was such a simple idea that Jacob kicked himself for not thinking of it earlier. He was a leader of gang; he would enlist their help. The Rooks were all over London now, they once again controlled London. If they began to search for Mason they would be sure to find him. Well that was settled then, he would instruct the Rooks to look for Mason. But for the moment he would not leave Evie, not while she slept. Once she woke then he would go to the Rooks. Jacob gazed down at his twin’s cut and bruise face. She looked so peaceful but despite her looking alright he knew that her condition could change at any moment. Doctor Brown had been clear that although he had done everything he could for her, Evie’s injuries were still serious enough that they could kill her. The same was true for Henry. It was now just a waiting game; all they could do was wait and hope that the pair of them recovered. Jacob closed his eyes, thinking to have a sleep but the door to the room opened. George Westhouse entered the room followed by a nurse.  The nurse was carrying a tray with a glass of water balanced on it. The nurse quietly set the glass down before exiting the room. George seated himself in a stray chair before addressing Jacob.

“So, I heard you dealt with a man named Albert.”

Jacob nodded, “He was once a Rook but he betrayed us. He was partly responsible this whole mess. He got what was coming to him.”

“So I hear, but what did you do to him.” George asked, “The Rooks did not tell me.”

“I did not kill him George, although he is partly responsible I did not see any reason for him to die. But I did teach him a painful lesson.”

George nodded, he could not deny that he was relived in Jacob’s mercy. Although Geogre was still trying to get up to speed on what exactly had happened over the past few months. From what Jacob, had just told him, he agreed that this Albert did not need to die.

“What about Mason?” George asked.

“He dies.” Jacob stated.

Silence followed with Jacob lost in his thoughts once more and with George not exactly knowing what to say. Thankfully the temporary silence in the room was broken when Evie made a noise. Her eyelids tightened for a moment before opening. She let out a slight groan as movement aggravated her wounds but tried to not let any more sounds escape her lips. Jacob reached out and picked up the glass of water the nurse had brought it. He watched as Evie took a small slip of the cool liquid. Meanwhile, George was watching the scene and saw the look that Jacob was giving Evie. Although George had no idea what this expression meant, it was one he had seen before. Evie and Jacob had a talent of communicated without words, a talent which George had to put down to their bond as twins. A talent which George sometimes wished he processed. When Jacob had finished saying whatever he was saying through his expression to Evie he carefully untangled himself from her and stood up. Evie gave a sharp intake of breath as her brother moved but managed to block any other sounds from escaping. She felt Jacob press a gentle kiss to her forehead before sleep claimed her once again.

“I’m going to speak with my Rooks.” He informed George.

George stood as well, “I will come with you Jacob, I would like to fully understand everything that has happened. The council have sent me a letter asking for answers.”

Jacob looked behind him at his twin. He really did not like leaving her all alone. George guessed this as he put a hand on the latter’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, she will be fine. There is a nurse just in the corridor, they will watch her.”

Jacob nodded slowly, “Right then, let’s go. The sooner we find Mason, the sooner this is all over.”

* * *

Doctor Brown sat back in his chair and stared out of the nearby window. Night had fallen over London, and for once in what seemed to be a long time the city was calm. No fighting, no gunshots just peace and quiet. At this time in the evening Doctor Brown would normally be at home with his wife and child but he was unwilling to leave the Asylum. Not when there were two patients whose conditions could change in an instinct. Both patients were somehow holding onto life and he prayed that they were strong enough to pull through. Although at the moment, both were in a stable condition and he prayed that it stayed that way. Closing his eyes Doctor Brown decided that a few minutes of sleep could hardly hurt. He knew that there were nurses keeping a watchful eye on the patients so he could afford to sleep.

How wrong could one man be?

He must have only been a sleep for what felt like a few seconds when in fact it had been at least an hour. He was brought out of his slumber by a nurse shouting his name. Doctor Brown sat bolt upright and looked at Florence Nightingale.

“Doctor Brown, you must come. Quick. One of the patients has taken a terrible turn.”

He was out of his chair in an instant and followed Miss Nightingale through the Asylum. Miss Nightingale lead the way into one of the patient’s rooms. Inside the room was another nurse and one of Doctor Brown’s assistants. The assistant was quick to explain how the patient had suddenly been taken over by a violent fever which had proved impossible to soothe. Doctor Brown was told about how the assistant had tried everything he knew to stop the fever but to no success. Looking round Doctor Brown spotted a glass on the nearby table with the contents still held within it. Snatching it up he smelt it, it was a truly awful smell. He knew what had happened.

“This is poison. Someone has mixed tonics together with the intent to harm the patient. Quick we need to –“

But he was cut off mid-sentence when the patient laying in the bed was suddenly overcome with a violent convulsion. Doctor Brown sprang into action, trying everything he knew to help but it was in vain. As quickly as it came the convulsions stopped and the patient lay deadly still. The room was silent with everyone fearing the worst. Placing two fingers against the patient’s neck Doctor Brown sighed. Turning to face the others in the room he shook his head and spoke in a grave tone.

“Dead.”


	19. Chapter 19

Jacob never been so panicked in his life. Terror flowed through his veins as though he’d jumped into an icy pond. He tore up back the street with two men following close behind him. The wind pulled at his clothes and hair as he ran. He was holding his top hat in hand as it had threatened to fly off his head. He had only been away from the asylum for a couple of hours but from what he’d just been told a lot had happened. He and George had travelled to the Mint to relay the instructions to begin searching for Mason when William had come tearing into the Mint. He’d told them that something terrible had happened back at the Asylum and they had to return immediately. Jacob knew what had happened or at else he was fearing the worst. _She’s dead. She’s dead._ Those words went around and around his head. It was all he could think of, the only logical explanation he could give to why William had summoned him back. He sprinted through the iron gates and burst into the asylum where he skidded to a halt in the corridor. Doctor Brown and Miss Nightingale were both standing there wearing a certain expression which was part was between sorrow and grief. 

“What’s happened?” Jacob panted, the fear still flowing through his veins.

“I’m sorry Mister Frye, there was nothing we can do. The death was about an hour ago now; my assistant is attending to the body now.”

“But _who_ is it.” Jacob demanded, “Who’s dead?”

There was a slight pause. A pause which seemed to last for an hour before the doctor finally spoke.

“Mister Green.”

As bad as it felt relief flowed through him at the knowledge that his sister was alright but the fear of relief was soon replaced by shock. How could Henry be gone? How had it happened? How would he break the news of his death to his twin? Without saying a word Jacob walked past the doctor and into the room where Henry had been. Henry was still lying in the bed the white sheets had been pulled up to his chest. His hands were folded gently over his chest. His face was deadly pale and still. He did not move or breath. Doctor Brown had followed them into the room and had been giving quite instructions to his assistant when Jacob spoke.

“How did he die?”

“Poison.” Doctor Brown replied, “The water he drank was poisoned we don’t know who by or why.”

“What about Evie?”

“She’s fine. I’ve checked her over myself.”

Jacob made no response but quietly left the room. Moving along the corridor a little more he lingered in the doorway to Evie’s room. His sister was still asleep unaware of what had happened. How was he supposed to tell Evie about what had happened? He knew how close she and Henry had been. He’d constantly teased her about the budding romance between them. Jacob knew that Evie was very careful about who she let get close to her. This news was going to hurt her, deeply. It was something he did not want to do but not to tell her would be worse. There was a slight noise from behind him, a glance over his shoulder told him George had come behind him.

“What do we do now?” Jacob asked.

“He have to inform the council. Mister Green needs a proper Assassin send off.”

“But how do I tell her.” Jacob indicated Evie.

“You’ll find a way.”

* * *

_Mentor,_

_First off allow me to offer my apologies for not sending word sooner. The situation in London was a lot more chaotic then I first imagined. When I first arrived, I found the city in complete anarchy with violence spread all around the city. I located Jacob Frye and his ‘gang’ in the process of burning down a building. When I confronted him I learnt that Evie and Mister Green had been taken hostage by this other gang. Jacob believed that they were both dead but we sooner learnt through one of Jacob’s allies in the city that in fact they were both still alive. If you will forgive me Mentor I shall pass on the details of how we rescued them but when he did they were both alive. Both had life threatening injuries and I was surprised that they both still alive. However, Mentor I must inform you that one of the Assassin has in fact died. Mister Henry Green perished mere hours ago. He died from poison laced in what was meant to be water. Jacob has vowed to track down the murderer and he has an idea of who that person may be. Even as I write his gang is searching for the culprit. Evie is recovering and as of the time of writing this letter she is unaware of Mister Green’s death. Jacob has not yet told her but I imagine by the time this letter reacts you she will be aware. Mister Green will require an Assassin send off and I await agreement from yourself and the council to begin the preparations._

_Yours sincerely,_

_George Westhouse_

 

Benjamin Adams put the letter down on his desk. He could not deny the shock and sorrow he felt learning that a brother had departed this life. George was right that Mister Green deserved a true Assassin send off and he knew what needed to be done. Getting up he left the room to gather what he needed. He must ensure that everything was prepared before he wrote back to George.

* * *

 

Evie could tell that something was going on, even in her weakened state she knew that something was wrong. There was a lot of chatter coming from outside of her room but she could not quite make out what the people were saying. She had also not seen Jacob or George in a while, they had been in the room briefly when she’d woken. They’d not know that she was awake as she’d made no effort to show that she was awake. If she had, then there was no doubt that Jacob would have stayed with her. She was becoming to get frustrated with her lack of knowledge. She wasn’t stupid, she could tell when something was not right. Her Eagle Vision could just about show her the both Jacob and George were standing just outside the room. They were in deep conversation. Evie knew she was going to regret doing what she was about to do but she had to know what was going on. Using her right arm, she forced the covers off and forced herself to sit upright. The wave of pain that hit her was intense. In fact, it was the most pain she had ever felt. Pulling her broken arm close to her she forced herself to stand. A gasp of pain escaped her lips before she could stop it. She felt as though she could faint at any moment but she had to keep going. It seemed to take her an age but she made it across the room and somehow opened the door.

Jacob span round when he heard the door open, he immediately pulled his twin’s right arm around his shoulder.

“Evie what the hell are you doing?” He asked, he was more concerned then angry.

Evie gazed at her twin for a moment, trying to compose herself.

“I know something is going on.” She said, “Please just tell me what is going on?”

Jacob exchanged a glance with George. It was time, Evie had the right to know. She had to know what had happened to Henry. Looking directly at her Jacob spoke;

“Henry’s dead, Evie.”


	20. Chapter 20

It was almost as though George was watching the twins grieve for their father again. They did not need to cry or scream, their silence spoke volumes. Jacob had managed to steer his twin to sit in a chair. Evie had turned, if possible, even paler. She was wearing an unreadable expression; she had withdrawn into her thoughts. Jacob was sat beside her, he taken a hold of her right hand and seemed to be trying to bring her out of her thoughts. His eyes never left her pale face. George was loitering in the door way; he was not entirely sure what he could do. He’d written to the Mentor at least an hour ago and was awaiting a response. He imagined that it would not take the Mentor long to respond. As soon as the Mentor read the letter there was no doubt that he would send a response by express. But for now all they could do was wait and somehow try to come to terms with what had happened.

The time dragged on and on, it seemed to be going at an agonisingly slow. The three occupants of the room still did not speak. George was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, lost in thought. Jacob had let go of his sister’s hand and was resting his chin on top of his interlocked fingers. He too was lost in thought. Evie was the only person in that room making any sort of movement. Every now and again she shifted in the chair trying to get comfortable. The wound to her abdomen was making its presence known and as hard as she tried she could not get comfortable. Although Evie believed that she deserved to be in this much pain and discomfort as punishment. She believed that she should have died instead of Henry. Henry had worked so hard to keep her alive and to get her to safety.  How was it fair after what he had done that he was rewarded with death? Henry was dead. She would never see him again. Each time she thought of that it was like a knife cutting through her. Why hadn’t she died? Henry did not deserve to be dead, it should have been her.

The door to the room opened which brought all three of them out of their respective thoughts. A nurse entered the room; there was a sealed envelope in her hand. She handed it to George before leaving the room again. George looked at the envelope before opening it and reading what was written inside.

“The Mentor is on his way.” George said, “He and other members of the council will arrive in a matter of hours.”

“For Henry’s send off?” Jacob asked.

George nodded, “We should be there to greet them. They will be coming into Waterloo Station. I imagine he will want –“

George paused and looked over at Evie before continuing.

“He will want to see Henry so we will bring him here.”

Jacob nodded he turned to look towards Evie as well, who was not looking at either of them. He could see clearly from her expression that she was struggling to accept what had happened. He couldn’t believe it either. But the most important thing now was to give Henry the send-off he deserved. As George excused himself from the room, Jacob walked over to his twin and knelt in front of her. He didn’t say anything instead he pulled Evie into a gentle hug. In response, she leant her head against his shoulder but said nothing.

“Don’t shut me out Evie.”

He pulled away from her and looked directly at her. Evie still said nothing but she let out a slight sigh as she held his gaze. Behind them the door opened and George called to Jacob. Giving Evie’s hand a gentle squeeze Jacob followed George from the room. 

Evie watched the door close before hiding her face behind her good hand. How was she supposed to cope? She should have died instead of Henry. It was should ave been her, not him. She couldn't do this, she couldn't live with herself.

* * *

The weather seemed to be reflecting the two Assassins’ mood. They could hear the sound of raining falling but they were standing inside Waterloo Station so thankfully they were not wet. The pair were standing on one of the platforms, waiting for a train to arrive. Around them Londoners bustled past intend on getting on with their day to day lives. Some of them made comments to their companions on how they were pleased that normal life had resumed after the chaos of the gang wars. Jacob stared out of the station, he was getting inpatient waiting for the train. He understood why he had to wait with George for the arrival of the Mentor but at the same time he did not like being away from the Asylum. He knew that it was Mason who had poisoned Henry and he was convinced that he might try again. His Rooks were trying to track Mason down but so far they were having no luck. Jacob let out an internal sigh, he really wanted to get back to his sister. He was concerned that she was withdrawing from world, consumed by grief. If she shut him out completely then Jacob did not know how she was going to pull her through it. He could not let that happen but at the moment he was not entirely sure how he was going to stop her from withdrawing.

Jacob was brought out of his thoughts by a loud train whistle. A train was pulling into the station and both Assassins’ knew who would be on board that train. The train slowly pulled into the station, it seemed to take forever to stop. There was a rush of people leaving the train and a similar rush when the Londoners on the platform boarded the train. Both Jacob and George scanned the crowd searching for their Mentor. They soon spotted him. Benjamin Adams emerged from the crowd flanked by the other five members of the Council. George stepped over to the Mentor and have a slight bow.

“Mentor.”

“George.” Adams, replied, “I won’t waste our time with pleasantries. Take us to where Mister Green is, we should prepare for his send off.”

George led the way while Jacob stood back to allow the Mentor and other members of the Council to file past him. As the Mentor past he could have sworn that the Mentor had given him a slight disapproving look. The Mentor had never really approved of him and Jacob would bet good money that the Mentor planned him for Henry’s death. Taking a deep breath Jacob followed the Assassins out of the station where he was given the job of driving the carriage back to the Asylum. It was time. Time to prepare to give Henry the send off he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!   
> I've been held up by being ill and graduating and life! But I hope it was worth it!   
> The story is beginning to wind down down so I think that there will only be a couple more chapters but this story is finished!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the long delay.. life got in the way for the last couple of weeks!   
> I hope you enjoy!

The day dawned, a cold and unwelcoming day. Frost clung to the ground and windows of the many buildings in London. Winter was setting in. The cold weather did not help the occupants of Lambeth Asylum in fact it only fuelled their grief and anger. In the grounds of the Asylum a few Assassins were silently collecting logs and arranging them in the appropriate way for their intended use. The Assassins did not speak instead they just focused on the task at hand. Inside the Asylum in a private room two Assassins were still asleep. But that would not be the case as soon Jacob Frye stirred from his sleep. For a while he just lay there, cuddled close to his sister. She was still asleep and it looked as though she would not stir from sleep anytime soon. Jacob gently brushed a fallen strand of Evie’s hair from her face as he gazed at her. This was going to be a difficult day for everyone but it would be worse for Evie. The day had come to send Henry off. It had only been two days since the Mentor had arrived in London but he’d set this day as the day the moment he arrived. They had not wanted to leave a lot of time between Henry’s death and his send off. Jacob carefully climbed out of the bed and moved over to a window where he would see his fellow Assassins collecting wood. The send-off was not until sun set but everything had to be ready before hand. Turning away from the window Jacob gazed at his sister once again. Evie had not spoken since finding out Henry had died, despite his best efforts to prevent this. Now he was not entirely sure what to do, she had locked herself away and it would be near impossible to pull her from that.

There was a knock at the door, turning round Jacob saw the Mentor entering the room.

“Good Morning Jacob.” Adams greeted

“Good Morning Mentor.”

Stepping further into the room the Mentor’s gaze fell upon Evie. His eyes took in every injury he could see. There was the obvious broken arm and the wound to her abdomen, although that injury was hidden under clothing. Then there were the various cuts and bruises that littered her skin. There was the long cut that ran across her face narrowing missing her eye. What he had been told about the violence in London was obviously true.  But this still did not answer why Mister Frye would allow this violence to continue and also participate in it.

“I won’t ask you to disturb your sister, she needs to recover. But I would like to discuss with you what has happened over the last few months.”

Jacob stared at the Mentor; he had been expecting a conversation like this. But now it was here he did not how to react.

“Mister Frye you have put our whole order at risk with this whole mess. Innocents have been caught up in this situation and your involvement has comprised our order.”

There was a pause as the Mentor stared at Jacob. While Jacob slowly sunk down into a chair next to his sister’s bed. He could not quite believe what he was hearing. It was no secret that he was not as devote a follow of the creed as his sister but he would never put the brotherhood at risk.

“I would never put the brotherhood at risk Mentor. When we took control of the Rooks we installed in them the values of our order. We eliminated the oppression that the Templars were imposing on the people of London. It was a Rouge Templar which started this whole mess. My actions were to protect the innocents of this city and my sister.”

“But you haven’t protected the innocent have you? Reports are that there have been many innocent people injured and there have been at least two deaths of civilians.”

“I have done everything in my power to protect everyone Mentor. I…”

Jacob just stared at the Mentor as his words failed him; he was not entirely sure what to say. Was there anything else he could say? He was not entirely sure why he had to defend himself. He had thought the Mentor would blame him for what had happened in London but he had not expected it to be to this extent. Jacob looked over to Evie; this was where she would come to his defence. She had defended him before when the council had questioned him in the past.

“Mentor, I never intended to bring harm to the innocent of this city. I tried to protect them, I was fighting to protect them and bring back the peace to London.”

“Even so Jacob look what has happened, because of your actions by getting the brotherhood involved in this gang war some in within the council are saying you a partly to blame with Mister Green’s death.”

For a moment he just stared at the Mentor not quite believing what he was hearing. There was nothing he could say, no argument that he could make. Maybe he was to blame for Henry’s death. He hung his head, linking his fingers together.

“I think we will leave it there. I must see how the preparations are going. I shall see both of you later.”

With that the Mentor left the room leaving Jacob to his thoughts. There were certainly a lot of thoughts going round his head.

* * *

The evening was drawing in fast; there was orange tint to the sky. The time for Henry’s send-off was fast approaching. Jacob watched out of the window as the Assassins began to gather. He had been lost in his thoughts since the conversation with the Mentor. Even hours after the conversation he was not entirely sure what to think, he could not help but feel that maybe he was responsible for Henry’s death.  If he had not done this, if he had not done that then maybe things wouldn’t have turned out this way. Turning away from the window Jacob looked towards his sister. Evie was sat on the edge of the bed looking very pale. She’d not said a word since she’d woken several hours ago. But since waking she had not said anything despite Jacob’s best efforts to get her to speak. Sitting next to her Jacob put his arm around her shoulders. Evie leant her head against his shoulder and let out a shuddering breath. Jacob had bought her some more clothes so she was no longer wearing the bloodied, torn clothing she’d been wearing since she’d been captured.  The only thing she was not currently wearing was her Assassin coat but it would soon be time for her to wear it. For a while the pair of them just sat there taking comfort from the presence of the other. But then there was a knock on the door. George stepped into the room and gave a small nod to Jacob, it was time. Jacob stood and grabbed Evie’s coat. He helped her into to it, which proved to be more difficult then he’d first expected. But soon he was helping Evie on to her feet. The time had come, time to send Henry on.


	22. Chapter 22

The night had arrived in full, the sky twinkled in the sky. It was a cold, clear night. There was a gentle breeze which gently tugged against the clothing of the group people gathered in the grounds of Lambeth Asylum. The was a group of nearly twenty people all standing round a wooden pyre. The majority of the group were sworn Assassin but the other members of the group belonged to the Rooks. The Assassins stood round the pyre in a circle while the Rooks stood back in a group. Among the group of Rook stood William. He had taken it upon himself to guard the event, he knew that Jacob had not yet found Mason and this had made William believe that Mason might appear tonight. The other members of the Rooks were watching the Frye Twins. Although they had seen Jacob frequently, this was the first time they had seen Evie for a while. She looked like as though she could collapse at any moment. Jacob had found a scrap piece of cloth and made it into a makeshift sling for her broken arm. With her other arm, she was gripping on to her twin’s shoulder to stand up right. Her body was screaming its disapproval at being forced to stand up right. But she was ignoring her body because it was what she deserved. She deserved to be in pain. Despite having her hood up the wind was gently blowing her still loose hair around. Some strains of hair danced across her face where it got caught on the long cut across her face. But she did nothing to stop this, it was another way for her to suffer. Anyway that she could suffer what just what she deserved. The sound of movement behind her look round. The doors to the Asylum had opened. Light spilled out of the Asylum but there was some figures blocked the light. Five Assassins emerged from the Asylum, leading the way was the Mentor. He was followed by four Assassins who were carrying a stretcher between them. Evie knew who was lying on that stretcher. Henry was dressed in his Assassin’s robes but his face was pale... pale and still. Every one of her senses seemed to have been switched off, she had gone numb. The Assassins paraded past and gently moved Henry’s body on to the pyre before moving back to join the other Assassins standing round the pyre.

As the Mentor stepped forwards, three Assassins were lighting fire torches. The doors to the Asylum had closed so the only light now was from the flaming torches.

“We gather here to mark the departure of our fallen brother, Henry Green.” Adams said, his tone was solemn, “Henry Green departed from this world to soon but aided the Brotherhood in the name of freedom.  For that the brotherhood thanks you brother, you have aided our cause and steered the people of this world towards true freedom. Go on in peace Brother, we thank you for your services to the brotherhood and mankind.”

The three assassins standing around the Mentor moved forwards, positioning themselves at three different points around the pyre. In a synchronised movement the Assassins lowered the flaming torches and touched the base of the wooden pyre. The flame from the torches worked its way on to the pyre, when a suitably sized flame had attached to the pyre the three Assassins stepped backwards. Still holding their flaming torches they moved round the other Assassins and gave them each a white feather. Silence followed as the group watched the flames slowly engulf the pyre. Only when the fire was reaching near the top, where Henry lay, did the Mentor move. Approaching the fire Adams held out his feather held it there for a moment before letting go. The feather floated upwards towards the sky aided through the updraught emitted from the fire. One by one the other Assassins did the same. George moved over to the fire and let his feather float upwards before moving to stand next to Frye Twins. The twins were the last ones to put the feather to the fire. Jacob and George carefully exchanged places, meaning Evie could hold on to George to remain upright, before moving towards the fire. Jacob looked at Henry, the fire had started to block Henry from sight but Jacob could still see him. Holding out his feather he continued to gaze at Henry.

“I’m sorry Henry… I’m sorry I didn’t get to you sooner. If I had, then I could have saved you. But I have to thank you Henry. Thank you for saving her.”  

Jacob let go of the feather and stepped back, watching as the feather floated up. He did not step back though as he felt a hand grip his shoulder. Evie had stepped forwards, with assistance from George. Gripping her hand Jacob helped Evie to stand by the fire. Evie let go of Jacob, she swayed for a moment but managed to maintain her footing. Her gaze was locked on Henry, picking out all the features she had admired. This was the first time she had seen him since learning of his death. Seeing him made the guilt that she felt for surviving even worse. It should have been her, she should be the one lying on the pyre. Not him. Her eyes were drawn to a spot the opposite side of the pyre. Henry was standing there, looking at her. He said nothing, just stared at her with those eyes. Evie was frozen in place, just staring at him. For what seemed to her a long time she just stood staring at Henry before she felt Jacob’s hand on her shoulder. She looked away from Henry to glance at Jacob but when she looked back, Henry was gone. Unbeknownst to her she had begun to tremble, she couldn’t cope. This had to end. Holding out her feather, Evie watched as the feather floated upwards before accepting Jacob’s help to re-join the circle. The only noise that followed was the crackling of the fire. It slowly built and when the flames had completely blocked Henry from view something inside Evie snapped. It felt as though she’d been thrown into ice, she’d began to shake. Tears flowed from her eyes and her good hand moved to cover her mouth. Jacob pulled her close, wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face into Jacob’s shoulder. Jacob leant his head against Evie’s, he could feel her shaking in his grip. This was the first time since Henry’s death that she had shown exactly how she was feeling. It seemed to have pulled her from the dark place that she’d been locked in. Although it seemed odd to admit Jacob was happy to see this. It was going to be hard for both of them to accept that Henry was gone, especially for Evie but she was going to let Jacob in which was the most important thing.  

Jacob continued to embrace his sister whilst watching the flames grow taller. Eventually he caught the eye of the Mentor, who nodded, did he move. Evie had calmed down slightly, she was still leaning against him but was watching the flames, tears were still falling from her eyes. She allowed Jacob to lead her away from the fire, she was still holding tight to him. Her body was about to give in at any moment. Out of sight of the other Assassins and Rooks, Evie allowed herself to break down… more then she already had.

“I can’t do this Jacob.” She cried, tears streaming, “Please.. you have to kill me.”

Jacob was taken aback by this but neither the less there was no way in hell he was going to agree to that request. As Jacob replied he saw George round the corner of the building. He’d obviously been looking for them.

“I’m not going to do that Evie.”

“You have to.” She pleaded, “I should have died instead of Henry. This is all my fault, it’s my fault. Please Jacob, please kill me.”

Jacob pressed his forehead against his sister’s, “Evie, I will not do that. I understand how this must feel, I do. But I won’t allow you to quit, you can get through this. You’re not alone Evie, I am here and I will not kill you.”

“But I will.” A new voice said.

Before any of them could look round there was a loud bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go and then we're done! I won't lie this story turned out to be longer then I expected!! 
> 
> Happy New Year Everyone :)


	23. Chapter 23

Time seemed to have sped up for Jacob, it seemed to be moving twice as fast as normal. In a second he’d heard the sound of the gun shot, heard his sister cry out in pain, saw the man who’d shot her and sprinted after him. The wind ripped at his clothing as he sprinted after Mason. He should have known that this monster would turn up, he should have been prepared. But now was not the time to dwell on his mistake, now it was time to finally finish this once and for all. He sped after Mason darting through the carriages which were trundling up and down the London roads. They seemed to run for miles. It was beginning to seem as though Jacob would never catch him but then his luck turned. A carriage seemed to come out of nowhere and almost knocked Mason down. Although it did not knock him down, it caused him to stumble and Jacob launched himself forwards and tackled him to the ground. Getting straight back on his feet Jacob delivered a hard kick to Mason’s ribs.

“Get up.” He growled.

Mason tried to crawl away from him but Jacob kicked him again, even harder. When Mason still tried to escape, Jacob let out a growl of anger and grabbed Mason by the scuff of the neck, dragging him to his feet. He could have killed him, he could have ended it once and for all. But Jacob decided on another course of action. He began to drag Mason by back up the street, he could felt Mason trying to escape his grip but he kept and iron hold on him. After all that had happened, he could not and would not allow the man to escape again. As he dragged Mason back down the street the thought crossed his mind the perhaps he should take a carriage. It would certainly make the journey quicker but then he would have to place Mason in the back and that would given him an opportunity to escape. Jacob was not going to allow this so it would have to be the slow way. There were not many Londoners left on the streets as it was the evening, but the few that were still on the streets gazed at the pair. No one approached the pair, they were afraid of creating a situation and after a city wide gang war which had claimed the lives of Londoners nobody wanted to create a situation.

The walk back pasted surprisingly quickly; Jacob could soon see the Asylum in the distance. Mason had obviously seen the Asylum as well but instead of trying to escape he began to mock his captor.

“Mister Frye, I believe I can guess you intention here but no matter what you do to me I still have the upper hand.”

“My intention?” Jacob questioned, “And, what do you suppose my intention he is?”

“I can safely say for sure that I am not getting out for this alive.”

Jacob sneered at Mason, over his shoulder, “Well you are spot on there. After what you have done there is no way that you will be getting out of this alive.”

“Ah, but I still hold the upper hand here.”

“And, how would you suppose that?”

“Because I killed Mister Green and your sister.”

A sudden chill swept through Jacob as memories of what had just happened came back to him. Before Jacob had sprung forwards to chase Mason there had been a loud bang and his sister crying out in pain. His pace increased and his grip on the man’s collar tightened. Despite the voices in his mind telling him the worse, he refused to believe it. Mason has not killed Evie. She was waiting for him back at the Asylum. She had to be.

“Killing you will be avenging Henry’s death.” Jacob said, through gritted teeth.

“What about your sister?”

Jacob said nothing; he would allow Mason to tease him about an event which he believed had not happened. Every step he took another thought about his twin floated into his mind without his permission. There could be no doubt that Evie had been hit by that bullet, it was the only logical explanation. The sooner he got back the sooner he could see his twin and reassure himself that she was alright. The remainder of the journey passed with Mason continuing to attempt to tease Jacob but the latter was ignoring the attempts. When they finally entered the Asylum grounds Jacob could see the doors, where they’d exited for Henry’s send off, they were open. He could see a few people standing around outside the doors; they seemed to be waiting for something. As he approached, Jacob recognised William and the other Rooks. William saw Jacob approaching and ran over to help.

“Jacob! You’re back.”

“I am and I finally caught this bastard.” Jacob replied, dumping Mason unceremoniously on the ground.

Mason made no attempt to get up, he knew he was outnumbered. The other Rooks had hurried over and a rather scruffy looking Rook was searching Mason for his weapons. Jacob watched as the Rook pulled a revolver and blade from Mason. Confident in that Mason would not escape with his Rooks watching him Jacob pulled William away from the group.

“How’s Evie?” He asked.

William bit his lip, “I don’t know Jacob, but I don’t think it’s good. They took her inside right after you left, I didn’t get a proper look but from what I saw there was a lot of blood.”

Jacob’s heart stopped. He whipped ran and sprinted towards the open doors of the Asylum. This was not happening. This was _not_ happening. He couldn’t lose Evie. The first time he’d thought she was gone had been painful enough. How would he react if this time it turned out she really had gone? As Jacob reached the top steps his path was blocked by a man exiting the building, causing him to skid to a stop. Looking up he saw George walking down the steps staring at him.

“Jacob you’re back.” George almost sounded relieved.

“Is she dead?” Jacob demanded, “George is Evie dead?”

George shook his head, “No she’s not.”

Relief hit him like brick wall, his whole posture relaxed. She wasn’t dead. He wasn’t alone, she hadn’t left him.

“Is she alright? My Rooks told me there was a lot of blood.”

“She’s fine.” George assured him, “The bullet grazed her right side. It only bled a lot because it caught the edge of her wound on her abdomen and reopened it.”

Jacob put his head in his hands, rubbing his face. He needed to calm down, he’d wound himself up too much.

“I see you found Mister Mason.” George said, indicating the man surrounded by the Rooks.

“I thought I’d bring him back. After what he has done I thought the Mentor should be present when he leaves this world.”

“A very good thought Jacob.” A new voice said.

Jacob looked round George to see the Mentor emerging for the Asylum. The Mentor’s gaze was immediately drawn to the group of Rooks surrounding Mason. Although it was not possible to hear exactly what the Rooks were saying it was clear from their body language that they were taunting the man on the ground. The Mentor then looked over to the pyre, which was still alight although it was impossible to spot Henry Green’s body.

“Mentor, I need to see my sister.” Jacob said.

He made to move into the building but the Mentor held up his hand.

“Your sister will be here in a moment.” The Mentor said, still gazing at the pyre, “George, gather the Assassins.”

George hurried inside while the Mentor beckoned Jacob to follow him. Jacob paused for a moment, he was desperate to see his twin but he could not ignore the Mentor’s request. The Mentor instructed Jacob to bind Mason’s hands and force him to kneel near to the pyre. Mason put up little resistance now, he knew that he was done for. There was no way he could fight his way out of this. He allowed his hands to be bound and allow Mister Frye to force him to his knees while he gazed at the pyre. Even now in the last moments of his life he felt success in having killed those two Assassins. He may not have conquered London, well he almost had, but he had caused irreversible damage to those left behind. That he was satisfied with. Jacob glared down at the kneeing man, if looks could kill then Mason would be dead already.

“This man will look upon the man he killed whilst he waits to leave this world.” The Mentor said, “Perhaps if he has any decency he shall ask for Mister Green’s forgiveness. A life should never be taken in vain.”

Jacob nodded and looked up, he could see people emerging from the Asylum. His eyes were immediately drawn to the one person he’d wanted to see when he’d arrived back. She looked very unsteady on her feet even though George was supporting her and even from this distance he could see that even more of her colour had drain from her face. Her broken arm was still suspended in the make shift sling and she seemed to be desperately trying to put as little pressure on the right side of her body as possible. Jacob broke into a run. He raced over to her and pulled her into his arms. He could feel her trembling in his grip. Evie had always been the unbreakable of the pair, the one who seemed not to be fazed by anything. But she had experienced so much in the space of only a few days that she could not hold that composure anymore. She was only human and there was only so much that a human could take in their stride.

Jacob supported Evie over to where the other Assassins had gathered. They stood in a semi-circle, similar to the circle they had formed for Henry’s send off. The Mentor stood in the middle of the half circle with Mason knelt by his feet.

“This man,” The Mentor began, “is the cause of all that has happened in this great city. He was the whole who caused the deaths of innocent people. He is also Henry Green’s murderer. We stand here to avenge his death.”

There was silence round the circle as the Mentor spoke all eyes were focused on the Mentor. Jacob felt Evie grip tighter to him when the Mentor had spoken Henry’s name. The Mentor pulled out a short dagger. On the dagger’s hilt was the crest of the Assassins.

“We shall send this man from this world in the true way of our order. By the blade.”

The watching Assassins moved not, all expected the Mentor to carry out the deed. But he did not.

“This is not my kill.” The Mentor continued, “The one who should carry out this deed is the one he tried and failed to kill.”

The Mentor held out the blade.

“Evie. This is your kill.”

Jacob felt Evie tense. She had obviously not been expecting that she would be asked to carry out the kill. Jacob had not been expecting this either, there was no way Evie could kill Mason down to the fact that she was in no physical state to do so. She’d just been shot and had wounds resewn shut, asking her to do this was not fair to her was likely to cause her more pain. The twins’ gazes locked as around them the other Assassins looked expectantly at Evie. Had they all forgotten the state she was currently in? In her eyes Jacob could clearly see that she did not want to do it. He could see in her glassy eyes the pain both physically and emotionally she was in. There was no possible way for her to do this and he was not going to let her do it. As Evie hid her face in his shoulder, Jacob looked over to George. George seemed to be the only other Assassin questioning why Evie should have to carry out this deed. He saw the message that Jacob was non-verballing communicating and moved over to take Jacob’s place. With George now holding Evie upright, Jacob stepped forwards.

“Mentor, I will do it.” He said, “My sister is in no state to do this. For my sister and Henry, I will take his life.”

The Mentor made no objection, he held out the blade to Jacob who moved forwards to take it. Standing behind Mason, who had been gazing deeply into the fire, he positioned the blade at the man’s neck junction. Jacob had no intention of speaking to Mason, there was nothing to be said. But just before Jacob plunged the blade into Mason, Mason spoke;

“I’m not sorry. Not sorry for anything I have done. I’m proud of it and myself.”

Not a second after he spoken his last, Mason lay motionless on the ground in the shoulder of the pyre, which was still ablaze. It was over. Finally over.

Jacob retrieved the blade and handed it back to the Mentor. The Mentor was speaking but Jacob did not hear a word of it, he was walking straight over to his twin. He embraced her once again feeling her tears soak into his clothing. Over the Mentor’s words and the crackling of the pyre Jacob just heard Evie speak.

“Thank you Jacob.”

The twins remained in their embrace for a while. Eventually the Assassins around them had disappeared and Jacob lead his sister over to the stone steps by the doors of the Asylum. Where, with a little difficulty for Evie, they sat. Evie leant against Jacob and Jacob wrapped his right arm around her. Miss Nightingale, who had been watching the events from inside Asylum, approached the twin Assassins to wrap a blanket round Evie. Jacob nodded to her in thanks before turning his attention to his twin. He brushed some stray hair from her face and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead as she gazed upon the pyre.

“It’s over now Evie.” He said, “I know it going to be hard to accept that Henry’s gone but we will do it together. I’m not going anywhere, I’ll always be here for you.”

Evie looked up at her brother and, for the first time since in what seemed like a very long time, she smiled a small smile.

However hard the coming days were to be, the both of them could hold on to the notion that they were not alone. They had each other and together they would get each other through. Whatever the future had instore for them, they would face it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! Finally the story has come to an end.   
> I hope you have enjoyed and feel it was worth the wait. I really wanted to get this ending right and I hope I have!
> 
> I don't know when I will be back. I might take a little break from writing and try and get new, fresh ideas. Then I shall return!   
> Until then, be good people! :P   
> ~BritishAssassin


End file.
